Miserables High
by Craycrayskittlez
Summary: Modern Day AU: Eponine joins a new school and becomes friends with a very... interesting group. She isn't completely sure what she thinks of them at first, but soon begins to crave for their company more and more, especially a certain blonde. E/E Story better than summary, I PROMISE!
1. Another Day Another Destiny

Another new story! I'm not wise for working on four stories at the same time, but I keep getting plot-bunnies. I know that there are a lot of Les Miserables high school fanfics, but hopefully this one will still be interesting.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

-Eponine's POV-

I turn over in my bed and check my clock, it's 06:30. Lazily, I climb out of bed; my family's apartment is quite far from the school and the bus comes extremely early so unfortunately I have to wake ridiculously early.

I open my almost empty wardrobe and pull out a black t-shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans and my signature brown hat. I put on my cheap, second hand, black converse and quickly brush my long, dark curls.

I sneak a quick glance at the mirror. I see a tall girl with dark, curly, brunette hair that somehow always looks quite shiny, who's wearing a black t-shirt with a quote from 'The Phantom Of The Opera' on it, saying, 'You alone can make my song take flight'. It's not much; but it's definitely me.

I give a slight smile and then quickly leave my room to wake Azelma and Gavroche.

"Zelma?" I say, not too quiet and not too loud so that I won't wake my parents up. They were both out late, partying with their friends as usual, so they usually sleep until about one on the afternoon.

I knock on her door, but she doesn't answer. I sigh and walk into her room, she's sleeping. Typical.

"Zelma," I hiss, shaking her awake. She darts out of bed and accidentally –I hope- punches me in the face.

"What, Ponine?" she asks grumpily.

"A little thing called school," I say, "Now hurry up, I've got to wake Gav."

* * *

I leave her room, not waiting for a reply, and knock on Gavroche's door. No answer. Again, typical.

I walk into his room and find him asleep, I do everything that I can to resist pouring a bucket full of cold water onto him. I manage to resist.

"Get up, Gav," I say, still sounding tired.

"Why Ep?" he complains, yawning, "It's only about half six."

"We _always _get up at this time, that won't change just because it's the first day back after the summer," I say, leaving his room.

I go into the kitchen, getting bread to make toast for us. There are only two slices… How can there be only two? There were eight slices yesterday. I sigh, looks like I'm not getting any breakfast today and sadly Zelma and Gav won't get much for breakfast.

I sigh and put the two small slices of bread into our barely working toaster. Our toaster is probably _decades _old, as the toast never actually pops up, so you have to get it up yourself and it takes forever to actually turn into toast.

Zelma and Gav always take ages to get dressed, but remarkably, they are ready and dressed before the toast is ready.

After a few minutes of pulling and teasing the toast pops out. I glumly sit at the table and watch Azelma and Gavroche eat. Sitting there, I finally get to actually think. We've only moved to this town about a month ago, so I'm starting at a new school.

I'm glad we've moved, I hated my last school; I know that I'll probably never really like school, but the last one was awful. I already know someone in my new school and unfortunately, that person is Montparnasse, who is in my dad's pathetic little 'gang'.

* * *

You would expect someone to be nervous about being new at the school … nothing as stupid as changing schools scares me anymore. Not after living with my parents. I probably won't make any friends, I've never been good with people. It's not that I am shy or anything … I'm just not particularly kind, pretty or funny and I've just never really been good at talking to people.

"Ponine!" Gavroche says, tugging on my arm and jolting me out of my thoughts, "Hurry up, the bus is here!"

It seems wrong him telling me to hurry up, but I can't be late for my first day at a new school.

* * *

Azelma and I rush onto a bus (we are going to the same school) and Gavroche runs over to a different bus.

Azelma gets on before me and takes the last seat that isn't beside some stranger. I couldn't be bothered to pace around the bus and find someone who looks kind and about my age so I go over to the first person that I see.

He's a boy who looks about the same age as me, he has curly blonde hair and light , hypnotising blue eyes, I'll admit that he's handsome. He doesn't seem to notice me looking at him, as he's staring into a history textbook.

I cough lightly and he looks over at me with a confused look. "Can I sit here?" I ask.

He nods his head and I sit down beside him. He quickly closes his textbook and puts it away in his bag, oh no, he doesn't want to talk, does he?

"I'm Eponine," I say, noticing his stare.

"I'm Enjolras," he replies, extending a hand which I shake. "Are you new here? Sorry, I just haven't seen you around before," he blushes slightly at his statement.

I chuckle at his discomfort, "Yes, I'm new. What year are you?" I ask.

"I'm a senior, I'm eighteen," he replies.

"Oh, so at least I'll know someone," I reply.

"You're a senior?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm seventeen," I reply.

"Oh," he replies. I don't think that he's used to talking to girls. "Well, if you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch," he suggests. He seems alright I guess.

"Oh no thanks, I don't want to bother you," I say hurriedly.

"It's okay, you won't," he insists.

"Well…" I starts awkwardly, "I don't really like big crowds." There's something about him that makes me nervous, I blush at my confession.

"You could just sit with me, if you want. Or I could show you just a few of my friends, I'm sure you would like them."

He really is stubborn. There is probably no point in arguing with him so I agree to have lunch with him and –at most—two of his friends. From what he says, they sound like the popular group and that is a group that I'm almost completely sure that I won't fit in with.

He smiles at me and then the bus stops and I'm about to get off when he offers to help me find things around the school if I need to. I smile back and think to myself that I must have chosen the most helpful person in the school to sit beside.

* * *

Like it? I don't know whether I should continue it or not, so please review! I love gettings favs or follows, but I don't think I'll continue this story unless I get four reviews or more. Sorry, I just don't know if this is really any good.


	2. Annoying Nicknames And Drunkard Friends

So I continued it! Thanks so much for all of the support for that chapter!

* * *

** CHAPTER TWO**

~Eponine's POV~

As the bus pulled to a steady stop, I push my way past people on the bus, just about getting past them and making it off of the bus. They honestly do remind me more of a herd of mad animals. '_Better than my old school,'_ I tell myself, desperately suppressing the urge to scream out at them all.

* * *

When I get off the bus, I quickly look for my new friend, Enjolras; he is nowhere to be seen. I give a short sigh and walk into the old looking building, which is now my school. I just hope that this is better than my old school, where everyone picks on the new kid.

* * *

The school is bigger than I anticipated and I get out a map of the school which I was given –hopefully I won't need it for too much longer- before attempting to find my locker. I walk down the hall, with my head buried in the map and accidentally walk into someone. "Shit," I mutter as I fall back, onto the floor. _This is a great way to start the year, _I tell myself sarcastically.

"I didn't see you there, forgive me," I hear a voice say. I look up and see a boy about my age, with messy hair that looked like it would only work on him and more freckles than it seemed possible to count. He is quite handsome, but not in the way that most people would think.

"Oh it's fine, it was my fault," I insist. Even though it _was_ my fault, I would usually just let him take the blame and walk off, however, I don't want any enemies on my first day and he looks friendly enough.

"I do think that it was my fault, but I don't think that either of us want to get into a two hour long 'No it was my fault' argument, so let's just agree that it was both our faults," he says with a smile and helps me up.

I laugh and grin at him, "I suppose so_ Monsieur,_" I reply, saying Monsieur with a mocking tone.

"I'm Marius," he chuckles, extending a hand.

"Eponine," I reply, shaking his hand.

"Are you new here?" he asks.

I give a slight giggle, "That's the second time that I've been asked that today and I've only gotten into the building a moment ago," I mumble with a slight chuckle, "Oh! And yes," I add with an embarrassed giggle, suddenly remembering the question.

The boy laughs, "What year are you?" he asks.

"I'm a senior, what about you?" I ask.

"Oh cool, I'm a senior too," he replies. "Do you, um… want to sit with me at lunch?" he asks sheepishly, with an adorable little blush.

I laugh, "Sorry, I promised someone else. Maybe you could sit with us?" I ask.

"Maybe, what's their name?" he asks.

"Enjolras, but he said that he's going to bring two of his friends," I say with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh that's perfect!" he exclaims a little too loudly, I see people turn around to give us odd looks and I chuckle. "Enjolras and I have been best friends since we were ten!" he adds excitedly.

"I guess I can sit beside you both then," I laugh, "Well I've gotta go find my locker now."

"Oh me too, see you later then Eponine," he replies.

"Bye," I reply, picking up my map and walking away, this time being careful not to walk into anyone. I see Marius walking right behind me, but I don't say anything.

I eventually get to my locker and I quickly unload my bag's contents into my locker. I turn around and see that Marius' locker is right next to mine. He gives me a teasing wave and I grin at him.

"So what's first on your schedule, locker neighbour?" he smirks, pulling out a piece of paper which I'm guessing is his timetable.

I quickly get out mine and check it, I groan. "Math is first and then P.E."

"Bummer," he says mockingly, "I've got English and then P.E."

"I guess I'll see you there then," I grin, checking my map and walking off hesitantly to Maths class.

If I make any more friends like Marius, then this school will be awesome. _Nothing like my last one._

* * *

It turns out that this Maths 'lesson' is just a lecture and there's no work. I smile with relief, daydreaming class. I grin to myself.

I feel quite bad that after Enjolras has offered to be so helpful, almost all thoughts on him have been vanquished. He just appears to be so awfully boring compared to Marius.

* * *

Maths is over, so now it's time for P.E. I give a sarcastic whoop.

I get my P.E. bag from my locker and rush into the P.E. Hall's girl's changing room, not wanting to be late. I get out of the changing room and almost walk into Marius again.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," I smirk.

"I don't know, I quite like it," he says. I can feel myself going bright red. "But it was most definitely your fault this time," he says with a huge grin.

A give a mock, over-dramatic gasp and playfully punch his arm, "It was not!"

Marius opens his mouth to reply, but is stopped when the coach blows hiss whistle and tells us 'miserable teenagers' to shut up and sit down. We all sit down in a semi-circle around him, like he commanded and he begins a very loud lecture. I sigh and Marius pokes my shoulder and does a huge fake yawn. I don't understand what the point in getting changed was for a lecture, but I don't say anything.

I scoff, holding in my laughter as Marius' failed attempts to make me burst out laughing.

* * *

The lecture finally ends and I get changed back. I am seriously starting to wonder if all of the 'lessons' today are just pointless lectures.

* * *

Next is lunch, which is longer than usual, because it's the first day back. I shyly walk into the crowded cafeteria and get in line to get some food. I look in my pockets for my money, I only have two dollars, I check the prices and see that I only have enough for either a bottle of cola or a bag of fries. The line is really long and I see Enjolras a little ahead of me.

I try to get his attention without drawing attention to myself from anyone else. "Enjolras," I hiss quite loudly, he turns around and smiles at me, motioning for me to come over.

"Hi," he says once I come over.

"Bonjour," I smirk. "So which of your little friends will I be meeting?"

"What if I describe some of them and you can choose?" he suggests.

"Okay," I agree.

"Well there's Grantaire, who is quite often drunk and is usually sarcastic, but he's a great friend and when he isn't drunk, he's actually very wise, he and my friend Marius are probably my closest friends. And Marius—"

"Oh I met Marius," I smile, "He's my locker neighbour," I add with a smirk. He laughs. "So what about Grantaire and Marius?" I ask. He nods.

We just make casual conversation about nothing important or meaningful until Enjolras gets to the front of the line. I see him pull out a ten dollar bill and order a cheeseburger, a bottle of water and a bag of fries, he walks out of line after he gets it, but waits for me.

I nervously bring out my two dollars and order a bottle of water, the lady working there gives me an odd look but takes my money and gives me the water nonetheless.

* * *

"Is that all that you have?" Enjolras asks, sounding concerned, when I walk over to him.

"Uh yeah," I reply, looking down.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asks.

"A little," I reply sheepishly.

We both sit down at a table and he passes me his burger. I try to decline, but he says that if I don't eat it, it will just go to waste. I'm stubborn, so I refuse at the start and the burger sits at the middle of the table.

Enjolras sees me eyeing the burger and smirks, "Eat it, Ponine," he says.

"Ponine?" I ask, confused at the nickname and wanting to change the subject.

"Oh uh sorry.."

I laugh, "Not it's okay, I quite like it."

"Then eat and stop changing the subject," he insists.

My stomach rumbles at that exact moment and I eventually give in and quickly grab the burger and dig in. "You're so stubborn Enjolras," I say, not being able to help the smile that escapes my lips.

"Why thank you, Ponine."

"You're welcome…" I pause, trying to think of an annoying nickname for him, "Enjy."

"Enjy?" he asks, "Well okay Eppy."

I give him a playful glare and he goes to get Grantaire and Marius.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," the man who I'm guessing is Grantaire greets, kissing my hand.

"Hi, Grantaire," I say, trying not to blush, even though I know that he doesn't really mean it.

Enjolras sniggers when he sees the fake hurt look on Grantaire's face.

We all arrange to meet at a café called the Café Musain later today after school, it's lucky that I know where it is. We all sigh when lunch ends and we have to go to class, but my next class is with Enjolras and he seems to be showing his personality much more and he reminds me of Gavroche in a way. I'm glad that I have such good friends already.

* * *

I know that it's more M/E now, but sadly Eponine loves Marius at the start and then he sees Cosette and turns into a *******

Marius: I do not!

Eponine: Sure you don't *rolls eyes*

Cosette: Well who wouldn't over me? *Gives sickeningly sweet smile*

Eponine: *Cough* Most people *Cough*

Cosette: Oh my! Do you need some cough drops? *Hands her cough drops*

Marius: See Ponine? Isn't she PERFECT?

Eponine: No, she's turning into Joly. Right Enjolras?

Enjolras: *Hums and tries not to get involved*

Eponine: RIGHT ENJOLRAS!?

Enjolras: Fine, Cosette is annoying!

Cosette: *Sobs*

Marius: But she's PERFECT!

Me: Okay that's enough. *Locks them back in closet* Uh bye!

Enjolras: Help us! She locked us up and-

Me: Shush! Bye bye!


	3. Chocolate Milkshakes And Happiness

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I don't think any of my stories have been this popular so quickly before. It really means a lot!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

~Eponine's POV~

I spring up from my bed, extremely unlike I did yesterday and walk over to my small closet. I'm experiencing the weirdest feeling ever: I'm not dreading school. how could I when I have such good friends? And there's Marius… I grin at the thought of him.

I quickly get changed into dark black jeans, a plain forest green top and the same cheap converse as I wore yesterday. I don't have that many clothes or shoes, but I don't mind; there are far more important things. I grab my brush and carefully try to tame my wild brown tangles. I grin when my hair is finally tat free and quickly tie it into the neatest ponytail that I can, not taking too long.

I walk downstairs into the kitchen, to see Zelma and Gav sitting at the table, eating burnt toast. "You've both got yourselves up, it's a miracle," I mock.

Azelma simply turns her head to look at me and glares, but Gavroche gives me one of those innocent smiles that only someone so young could give and says, "We're not lazy like you Eppy."

I smile at him and walk over to him, ruffling his hair. "So who made this… unique toast?" I ask, suppressing laughter.

Gavroche laughs and points to Azelma.

"I like my toast burnt," she objects, before any other accusations could be made.

"Well I don't," interjects Gavroche, hitting his hard, burnt toast on the table, which makes a loud thudding noise. "It's barely ateable, it's like a rock."

I laugh again, mainly because of Azelma's venomous glares, which she shoots at Gavroche first, then me when she hears my laughter. I raise my hands up in surrender and tell her that I'm not really hungry anyway, so I'll pass on the toast.

"Ponine-" she starts, but stops when we hear a car parking, the front door opening and an all too familiar stomping in our direction.

Father.

He steps into the kitchen, grinning at us as if he's drunk –which he probably is. Mother isn't with him, I'm not entirely sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

Either way, I don't have time for this. I grab Gavroche and Azelma by the collars of their shirts, rougher than I had intended and pull them out of the house before father can do anything. None pf us say anything once we're out. We don't need to.

We just walk towards the bus stop, knowing that its far too early and that there will be an almost unbearable long wait. But it won't be too bad, it could be worse. Gav runs off to his bus stop, leaving me and Zelma at ours. She gives me a look that shows either anger or sadness. Probably both.

"At least it's not—" I begin, attempting to get rid of her grimace, but am interrupted when, as if on cue, it begins to rain. "Never mind," I mutter angrily. This kind of thing only happens to me.

* * *

After about ten minutes of standing here, a silver car stops in front of us and the driver pulls his window down.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles," the blonde driver says, in a very bad fake French accent.

Azelma looks confused, but I say, "Bonjour Monsieur Enjolras," in an even worse fake French accent.

"I thought _my _French accent was bad," he states, smirking.

"It _was," _I reply, opening the door to the other front seat and stepping in. "Thanks for the ride," I say, not leaving a pause for him to decline giving me a ride. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops and closes it. "Oh and Azelma too, you are far too generous Enjy."

Azelma hesitantly gets into the back seat, probably feeling very uncomfortable.

"So why are you too at the bus stop so early?" he asks.

Azelma and I exchange a glance.

"We thought that the walk to the bus stop would take longer," I reply, feeling satisfied with my excuse. I turn to Azelma, who gives me a slight nod.

"Okay," is all that Enjolras replies with. He seemed to believe it. "We could drive around for a while, go to the café Musain, or go to school very early," he states.

Me and Zelma exchange another glance, but this one completely unlike the first.

"Musian," we both reply simultaneously. Enjolras chuckles and agrees.

* * *

After a very short drive, we get out of the car and go into the Musain, which is only about two minutes away from the school.

Once we get in, Enjolras offers to pay for drinks, I decline and Azelma accepts. I give her arm a slight punch. Enjolras goes up to order and I reach into my pocket and take out my two dollar lunch money. _No lunch today. _

I wish I could skip this, but I don't want Enjolras to know I'm poor. I don't want his pity.

I decide to order a chocolate milkshake, as I've become quite obsessed with them lately.

Enjolras comes back to the table that Zelma and I are sitting at and sits down, putting the tray that he was carrying in the middle of the table. On the tray is, a coffee, a strawberry smoothie, _a chocolate milkshake _and three blueberry muffins. I give a small gasp.

"Enjy," I groan, using the nickname that I know he hates. "I told you that I can order for myself." I put the two dollars back in my pocket, secretly thankful in a way.

"I know, but this is my treat," he says, setting the chocolate milkshake and a muffin in front of me. "_Please tell me you'll take them," _he adds with a slight groan.

I smile. "Fine, bit an even more important question: how did you know these are my favourites?" I raise an eyebrow as high as I can, trying to make it look comical.

He shrugs, "Lucky guess."

"Lucky guess my—" Azelma begins to shout, but is stopped by Enjolras' hand covering her mouth.

Zelma bites his hand.

I try to telepathically slap her. I can't. Enjolras lets out an odd noise. Okay, maybe this _is _a little funny.

"I told him," Zelma finishes. Enjolras shoots her a playful glare and I laugh at them both. I'm glad that my sister and one of my best friends both get along so well already… kind of. I hope she gets along well with Marius too.

"Oh god!" I suddenly exclaim, checking my watch. "We're gonna be late!"

"Ugh, hurry up," Enjolras groans, leading us back outside. Zelma takes the front seat this time. I glare at her and sit in the back.

* * *

We arrive at school just in time. I give a sigh of relief and Enjolras laughs. I can tell that he's relieved though, Grantaire and Marius told me that Enjolras is a workaholic and seem to often tease him about it.

We get out of the car and Enjolras makes fun of me for worrying too much. I lightly punch him in the stomach and stick out my tongue at him, which makes him laugh more.

Azelma elbows me in the arm, catching both mine and Enjolras' attention and she makes kissy faces at us, causing Enjolras to blush feverishly and me to laugh.

The three of us grin and walk into the school.

* * *

**A/N**

I know, I know, far too happy, right?

Cosette: I love happy things!

Me: *Face palm* Of course you do... anyway...

Marius: OMG! I like happy things too!

Me: ANYWAY! Don't worry, it will be less happy later.

Cosette: Noo!

Marius: Noo! Don't make Cosette sad ;(

Cosette: When Will _I _be in this story? *Raises eyebrow*

Me: *Sigh* Soon, now if I can please continue...

Grantaire: Drink with me!

Me: UGH! I give up! I'll try to update soon so-

Enjolras: Revolution time!

Me: That's it, get back in the closet.

All except me: Awwwwww


	4. Bets and Kickass Friends

I'm back! I'll try to update more, but I've got this really important end of year project for school. Still after the end of this chapter (do NOT skip to the end) I wanna update quickly. And thanks SO SO much for all of the response for that last chapter, you guys are amazing!

* * *

** CHAPTER FOUR**

~Eponine's POV~

"No way Courf, Taire could beat _anyone_ in a drinkoff," Combeferre argues as the group of us sit at a table, eating lunch.

Enjolras has now introduced me to almost all of his friends and I have to admit, they seem like pretty kickass friends.

There's Jehan, who is a hopeless romantic, but a very talented poet. He seems sweet, but possibly too sweet. Maybe not though, I think that there's something else about him. he also steals flowers from people's front gardens in his free time. When he told me that, I teased him, calling him a badass.

Then there's Courfeyrac, who is a hopeless flirt. Need I say more?

There's Combeferre, who's a bit of a bookworm and, like Enjolras, spends a lot of his free time studying. I'm not sure why, but I just seem to automatically like him.

Lesgle, who they all –including him- say that he is freakishly unlucky. I'm not sure how much I believe them, but from the short time that I've known him I've seen him trip five times and spill his lunch over one of the 'popular girls'.

Feuilly, who seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Poland. He is also one of the best artists that I've ever seen. He isn't particularly smart, but is an A student in both Polish and Art.

And Joly, who is extremely paranoid about sickness. His best subjects are health and home ec. He seems like an alright guy, but his whole hypochondriac thing is unbearably annoying.

"No way Ferre," Courfeyrac argues. "You haven't met my cousin, he could beat Taire in his sleep."

At this, Grantaire pokes his head up from the table and stares at Courfeyrac for a moment.

"Let me meet this cousin then," he challenges.

There's a round of cheers, which I can't help but participate in.

"Fine," Courfeyrac says, trying to sound bored. "You can meet him at my party."

"You're having another party?" Enjolras questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it'll be fun. You're all coming, right?" he questions.

Everyone except me nods.

"And you, Eponine?"

"I don't know…" I hesitate. Parties aren't really my thing. "When is it?"

"This Saturday night at eight."

"Please come, Ponine," Marius pleads from his seat beside me.

I pop a fry into my mouth, taking as long as I possibly can to eat it while they all look at me expectantly. When I finally finish, I steal some of Enjolras' soda and then eventually reply with "Okay."

They all cheer –except Enjolras, who gives me a fake grumpy look- which makes me laugh.

"How did you get your parents to allow you to have a par-" I begin, but stop when I see a figure walking towards us. A figure that I had hoped to avoid and prayed would leave me be.

"Hey there Ponine," the figure says, a fake smile that makes me want to puke, plastered on his face. He puts his arm around me, pushes Enjolras from his seat and sits beside me.

"What do you want, Parnasse?" I ask, flicking his arm away from my shoulder.

"Can't a guy come see his girl?" Montparnasse says innocently, batting his eyelashes sarcastically.

"I aint your girl!" I shout, leaping up from my chair.

I was finally happy. I haven't been happy for so long. Why won't he let me be happy?

Montparnasse rises from his seat, his eyes shooting daggers at me. He roughly grabs my wrist and holds it tightly, I contain my cry of pain. He leans over to me and snarls into my ear. "You are what I say you are."

I turn to look at my friends, they all look deeply concerned. Great, this is just what I need. Pity. The very thing that I had been trying so hair to avoid.

"Is there a problem here?" Marius asks, rising from his seat and staring defying at Parnasse. Is he crazy, sweet, or brave?

"No problem, I jus' came 'er teh see meh girl," Parnasse seethes. When he gets angry, he begins to speak in a really stupid accent. I used to find the accent amusing, now I fear it. It is a sign that he's angry.

Marius gives me a look, clearly wanting me to explain who the hell he is.

I don't explain.

"We'll talk about this later, Parnasse," I say, trying to keep my cool and resisting the urge to ruin his handsome face that he loves so much.

"We'll talk about it when I want to, which is now," he argues.

Enjolras walks over to Montparnasse, his face expressionless and without a moment's hesitation, raises his fist and punches him in the nose.

Montparnasse lets out a snarl and covers up his now busted nose with his fist. "I aint done with ya yet, Ninny," he bites. "You Neither," he adds, gesturing to the Les Amis and shooting deadly glares at Marius and Enjolras. He then walks off, still covering his bleeding nose.

I sit down again and Marius and Enjolras do the same shortly after. No one says anything, but everyone looks at me, silently pleading for an explanation.

"That was Montparnasse," is all that I say. They can't know the whole truth, not yet anyway.

"He seemed lovely," Grantaire smirks. "Some boyfriend ya got there Eppy." Trust Grantaire to make a joke about everything, I'm honestly grateful though.

No one says anything for a while, but they eventually begin to talk about Courfeyrac's party.

Suddenly, my phone beeps, telling me that I have a text.

It's from Enjolras.

**Enjolras: We need to talk.**

**Me: What about?**

**Enjolras: You know what.**

**Me: Please, just don't.**

**Enjolras: Come on Eppy, please.**

**Enjolras: Eppy?**

**Enjolras: Ponine?**

**Enjolras: Oh come on Eponine! **

**Me: No.**

**Enjolras: I'll buy you a chocolate milkshake.**

**Me: Talk where?**

**Enjolras: Café Musain.**

**Me: When?**

**Enjolras: Straight after school. **

**Me: Okay… **

**Enjolras: I knew I could convince you.**

**Me: It's not cause of the milkshake you know.**

**Enjolras: Sure it's not…**

**Me: It's not!**

**Enjolras: Of course…**

**Me: Oh come on Enjy, you're just wasting my texts now.**

**Enjolras: Don't you get unlimited texts?**

**Me: Maybe…**

**Enjolras: Fine. But we'll meet at the Musain after school, right?**

**Me: Right. I'm getting chocolate milkshake though, right?**

**Me: Right?**

**Me: Enjy!**

**Me: Pleaseeee Enjy.**

**Enjolras: Yes, Eppy. You're getting chocolate milkshake.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Enjolras: Remember though, if you want chocolate milkshake you have to answer my questions.**

**Me: Fine, but you know that I'm sitting right beside you, right?**

**Enjolras: I know, so I guess saying bye would be stupid.**

**Me: Correct. **

"What are you two doing?" Marius asks. "Are we not interesting enough for you?"

"Marius, you're spoiling their time. Leave the couple in peace," Feuilly says, giving me a wide, toothy grin.

"We're not a couple," I grumble and Enjolras nods his head in agreement. I notice how bright red Enjolras goes.

"Oh relax Enjy, they didn't mean it," I say, trying to ease up the tension.

"So far, no girls been able to crack the marble," Joly states.

"As hard as they try," Grantaire adds, releasing a roar of laughter.

* * *

I get into the front seat of Enjolras' car and he sits in the driver's seat. He starts the car and for the start of the very short journey, there is silence.

I don't play well with silence.

I turn the radio over to one of the really annoying gossip stations, hoping to get an amusing reaction from Enjolras.

"Oh come on Eppy," he groans. "You don't seriously like this, do you?"

I put a hand to my chest. "Of course I like it Enjy! It wounds me that you think I don't!" I protest.

"If you say so Eppy, but I don't like it and it distracts me. And if something distracts me, then I might crash the car," he states, smirking slightly.

"Fine you win," I mutter grumpily, changing it to a music station.

He gives me and triumphant grin and, before long, we arrive at the Musain.

I sit at a table and Enjolras goes up to get drinks, I made him promise to only get drinks and nothing else and threatened to not tell him anything if he does.

As promised, he comes back with two chocolate milkshakes and hands one to me, gesturing for me to talk. "I don't know how to explain," I admit sheepishly.

"Then we'll do an interview type thing," Enjolras suggests.

"Fine," I confirm.

"He's called Montparnasse, right?"

"Yes."

"How do you know him?"

I tense up.

"He knows my dad."

"What does he want with you?"

"Look, Enjolras, I—"

A tall girl with bright blonde hair skips over to us, yelling, "Hi Enjy!" She's pretty, but seems annoying.

"Hi…" Enjolras starts. But pauses for quite a long time. "Linda."

"It's GAlinda, silly!" she says in an overly chirpy voice.

"Oh… yeah… ah sorry… Galinda," Enjolras says nervously.

"Who's _this?" _she asks, finally acknowledging my existence. She looks down at me, eyeing me as if examining me.

"_This _is Eponine," I state, trying to hold in my anger.

"She's new," Enjolras says.

"Oh and you're helping her make friends, how sweet of you Ras," Galinda coos.

"_I'm _her friend," Enjolras says, now sounding extremely agitated.

"Oh, how… nice," she says.

"Yes, it is," I bite.

"Yes, well I should be going now. Do you want to come Ras?" she asks.

"Come where?" Enjolras asks. How does he even know her?

"My house silly, we can work on homework," she replies, smiling sweetly.

"Oh.. sorry, I-" he starts nervously.

"He's helping me with _my _homework," I say. "He offered to tutor me, isn't that just so _sweet? _Sorry Linda."

"It's GAlinda and that's just fine Ras, I'll see you later," she says.

"Bye Linda," Enjolras says.

"Bye Ras, bye Pony," she says, not bothering to correct 'Ras' on calling her Linda. She leaves quickly, not looking back at us.

"Well, who's your girlfriend, Ras?" I ask teasingly.

"Don't even start, Pony," he sniggers.

"Aww is little Ras embarrassed?" I'm actually beyond grateful for Galinda arriving when she did, as I did NOT want to talk to Enjolras about Montparnasse and this seems to be a good enough distraction.

"She's some annoying cheerleader who keeps bugging me," he says.

"She likes you," I say in a sing song voice.

"No she doesn't, she's just… weird," Enjolras gives an exaggerated shiver.

"Let's make a bet then, you ask her out and if she says yes: I win, if she says no: you win," I say, grinning at him.

He hesitates, but then his face lights up, as if with a sudden realisation. "Okay, but I get to choose what you do if you lose," he says.

"Fine and I choose what you do if _you _lose," I say, smirking at him. I _know _that I'll win this and I know what I want him to do.

"So what do I have to do if I lose?" he asks, sounding nervous.

"You have to date her for at least a month," I grin.

"Aww Eppy, please," he really does look nervous now.

"Nope, you have to Enjy, but you _might _win so what do I have to do if _I _lose?" I ask. Enjolras will never think up anything too bad even if he does win.

"You have to…" he pauses, thinking of something to make me do. "Try out for cheerleading," he gives me a wide, toothy grin.

"What!? You gotta be kiddin' me Enjy," I say. He is _evil. _

"Tryouts are Friday after school," he says, using a sickly sweet voice.

"Good thing I'll win then," I say, faking a smile. I've gotta win this now, I do _not _wanna have to be a cheerleader.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure that _I'll _be the one winning," he smirks.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Enjy," I grin.

"So I'll ask her out tomorrow before school starts, she always gets in early," he says.

"Okay, so it's a bet," I say, extending a hand.

"It's on," he replies.

* * *

**A/N**

So some of you were asking for Parnasse, here ya go! More Montparnasse to come. So what do you think of the bet? i kinda want them both to lose! I mean, Ras and Linda, we could make them a couple name! But cheerleader Pony, who doesn't want cheerleader Pony? Who should lose?

Cosette: Make Pony lose!

Eponine: Make Enjy lose!

Enjolras: Make Eppy lose!

Eponine: Who could you Enjy? I thought we were buddies. *Sniffles*

Enjolras: *Sigh* Why don't we just let the readers decide then?

Eponine: Fine...

Cosette: Vote Eponine to lose!

Marius: Yea what Cosette said!

Grantaire: _Or _they could _both _lose!

Me: And how would _that _Taire?

Grantaire: I don't know, make the readers figure that out.

Me: That ain't a terrible idea... * Mischievous grin*

Grantaire: Of course it's not, I came up with it.

Me: You're starting to sound like Cosette.

Grantaire: Na uh!

Me: ANYWAY, if you wan them BOTH to win, then think of your own way to make them win, cause I've got nothin' oh and what do you guys think of an Enjy chapter?


	5. Gossiping Girls and Cheerleaders

So a lot of you asked for Eppy to lose, a few asked Enjy to lose and some asked for both to lose. I usually don't update so quickly, but I just had to after the bet. Enjoy!

* * *

~Enjolras' POV~

I drove to school early, hoping that I can get a moment to talk with Galinda so I can get all of this over and done with before school starts. I feel like this whole bet is sick, but hilarious. Almost as funny as Eppy being a cheerleader.

"Hey Ras," she greets, giving me a flirty wave. I hide how much I don't want to talk to her.

"I need to ask you something," I say.

"Anything," she breathes. Could she make this anymore awkward?

I run a hand through my hair and take a deep breathe. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me," I say. The words feel wrong coming from me. I've never asked anyone that before and it seems quite sad that the first time I ask anyone that is because of a bet.

"Ras, I… you _love _me?" she asks, but –luckily—continues before I can answer. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for a relationship between us yet," she says, looking genuinely apologetic.

I do everything I can to keep from smiling.

"Okay, thanks so much Linda!" I exclaim, running off to find Eponine.

"Ponine!" I shout when I notice her wavy brunette hair with her signature brown newsboy cap. She seems very attached to that hat, but I'm not sure why, I've never really thought to ask.

She's wearing a red t-shirt with a black guitar on it, black jeans, tattered red converse and a black leather jacket.

I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks.

Whoa, where did _that _come from? I quickly brush those thoughts away.

"Yeah Enjy?" she asks, looking at me and giving me a dimpled smile. "Did you ask her?"

I nod. "I arranged for your trout tomorrow," I grin.

"No! How could she have said no? She so obviously likes you!" she questions.

I chuckle. "I told you that she doesn't like me that way. Now, after school, you're coming to my house and we are gonna work on your cheerleading audition."

"We are?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because no matter how hard we have to try, you're going to become a cheerleader," I reply.

* * *

"You need to sound more enthusiastic," I advise.

"But I'm so tired of this," she complains.

"Come on Ponine, don't you want to make the team?" I ask.

"No," she replies gruffly.

"What about getting to wear the uniform?" I ask, supressing a smile.

She glares at me.

"Getting to cheer for all of your friends at football?"

I earn another glare.

"Getting guys asking you out?" I smirk.

At this, she smiles at me and giggles slightly, but then the smile is replaced by another glare.

"Enjolras! Are you home?" I hear a voice call.

Then my mother steps into the room. "Enjolras, you've brought a girl home!" she shrieks, running over to us, "So are you two dating now?" she lets out a deafening squeal.

"No!" I reply quickly, but Eponine just laughs. She has a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh," Mother replies, sitting down on the couch beside Eponine. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well me and Eponine should be going," I say, gesturing for Eponine to get up.

"Eponine and I," she corrects.

"_Eponine and I _should be going then," I snap angrily.

"He's never brought a girl home before," I hear my mother whisper excitedly to Eponine, who chuckles.

"Come on Eponine, we don't want to be late," I say, guiding Eponine from the room.

"Bye Mrs. Enjolras!" she calls as we leave the house, knowing that we have nothing to be late for.

"Can we go see your mom again sometime?" she asks enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"Maybe," I murmur.

* * *

**Friday after school**

"Please Enjy," Eponine groans for the one hundredth time. "I'd do anything to not have to tryout."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"And everything."

"Would you climb a hill?"

"Anything."

"Wear a daffodil?"

"Anything."

"Leave me all your will?"

"Anything."

"Paint your face bright blue?"

"Anything."

"Catch a kangaroo?"

"Anything."

"Go to Timbuktu?"

"And back again! For nothin' is worse than being a cheerleader."

"Stop being so dramatic Eppy," I say.

"Yeah, cause telling me to paint my face bright blue and go to Timbuktu isn't dramatic at all," she argues.

"I was just teasing you Ponine," I say.

"So I have to tryout?" she asks.]"Yep, but don't worry, we'll all be there to support you," I grin.

"Who's 'we'?" she asks cautiously.

"Les Amis of course!" I laugh.

"Which ones?" she questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Me Grantaire, Joly, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Lesgle, Feuilly, Jehan and Marius," I reply.

"Marius is gonna be here?" she asks, she's going really red now.

"Yeah, why?" I ask. I know why; she doesn't want to look stupid in front of him because she has a crush on him. I'm not sure why that hurts me a little.

"It's nothing," she replies sheepishly.

"Good luck!" I call as she runs off to join everybody else who's trying out. I walk off to find where my friends are sitting.

~Eponine's POV~

Damn Enjolras for making me do this. I walk into the changing rooms where there are a hunch of girls sitting gossiping with each other. The first thought I have when I walk in, is 'I don't belong here.'

Most of the girls are wearing short skirts, designer tops, expensive brands of trainers and have their hair in some sort of fancy bun that I would have no idea whatsoever on how to do. _And that's just for tryouts._ I'm wearing black shorts, a black and white t-shirt, worn our black converse and have my hair tied up in a messy side braid.

I sit down on a chair and try to imagine that I'm sitting in the Musain with Marius, drinking chocolate milkshake. It calms me down slightly. _Damnit, I really do have a crush on Marius. _

I notice a girl with long, golden hair tied up in a ponytail, sitting by herself. We're the only two girls who are sitting on our own and aren't surrounded by a huge group. She notices me looking at her and smiles at me, beckoning for me to go over to her. I shrug my shoulders and walk over to her.

"Hi, I'm Eponine," I say. _It wouldn't kill me to get some friends who aren't guys._

"Hey, I'm Cosette," she says, smiling at me.

"So were you a cheerleader last year?" I ask. I never was any good at small talk.

She gives me a bright smile which I do my best to imitate. "Ye, but they're making us all reaudition. I might get to be cheer captain though! So I think that it's worth it. You weren't in the team last year, were you?" she asks.

I chuckle slightly at her enthusiasm. "No, I wasn't. I'm new this year," I explain.

"Oh, that's so cool!" she says. "You'll love it here, trust me! Were you in the cheer team at your last school?" it seems fitting that she's a cheerleader, she's so happy.

"No," I reply. "I never really thought to." _I never really wanted to. _

"How come you're trying out now?" she asks, looking genuinely interested.

"I lost a bet," I reply, laughing slightly. I don't need to lie about that.

She giggles. "Aw, so you don't really want in the team?"

Okay,_ maybe I have to lie a little. _"Well, not at first, but it seems quite fun," I reply.

She laughs again. "Well good luck," she says, smiling broadly.

"You too," I reply. This time my smile doesn't feel forced, maybe smiles really are infectious.

"Cosette Fachelaunt!" someone calls. I have only now realised that they have begun to call names already. I wonder how long they were calling names.

"Is that you?" I ask, remembering that her name is Cosette. It's not like Cosette is a common name.

She nods. "Yep, my first and last names French, that's where my dad's from," she replies.

"Oh cool," I say. "Good luck."

She smiles again. "Thanks." She then happily skips off to tryout. She will definitely make the team and I would be pretty surprised if she didn't make cheer captain.

I drift off into a daze for a while, until I hear my name being impatiently called. "Eponine Thenardier!"

I poke my head up from where it was resting on my arms, stand up, brush up my shorts and leave the room to go and tryout for something that I would do anything not to have to do.

* * *

**A/N**

Did you get the Oliver I'd do anything reference? -Sam Barks was in I'd do anything-

Cosette: This was the best chapter!

Me: Yeah... I bet I know why.

Marius: It was my favorite too!

Me: No kidding...

Cosette: I'm amazing, aren't I?

Marius: Yes!

Cosette: But this chapter isn't very accurate, I would never be friends with Eponine! I try to avoid just talking to her, or even looking at her.

Jehan: Why are you so mean anyway Cosette?

Cosette: I had a very unpleasant childhood...

Jehan: But you're nice in the book and musical...

Cosette: True, but skittlez doesn't like me for some crazy reason so has chosen to make me mean in her crazy author's notes that everybody probably skips.

Jehan: Then why would she make you nice in her story?

Cosette: I really don't know...

Me: *Sighs* Let me explain... It's actually really simple. It's cause there's hardly any other Les Mis girls that Eppy could be freinds with, only Musichetta and Cosette and she needs some friends, so...

Barricade boys: But we're her friends... :(

Eponine: GIRLS as friends! You guys are great, but I need some girl time.

Enjolras: What about barricade boy time? ;(

Eponine: You get PLENTY of Eppy time.

Enjolras: Yes, but then skittlez comes and ruins our Enjonine time :(

Eponine: True... *Glares at me*

Me: Hey, if we want stupid romance, then we have Marius and Cosette. Oh! I'm gonna call them Marette now! Has that been used already?

Marius: I don't think so.

Cosette: It probably has.

Marius: It really probably has...

Me: Anyway... Please review! Bye!


	6. Spiked Coffee And Drunken Idiots

99 reviews! Yeah baby! I've decided that the 100th reviewer will get a one-shot written about whatever Les Mis couple or character that they want. So get reviewing!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

~Eponine's POV~

"I still can't believe that you made the team, Pony," Grantaire smirks.

"First: Don't call me Pony. Second-" I begin, but am stopped by Courfeyrac.

"And I can't believe that you actually tried out," Courfeyrac adds, erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, I lost a bet. Not my fault," I protest, giving them a wide smile when they continue to laugh at me and Jehan ruffles my hair, which leads me to swat his hand away.

I still wish that I didn't make the team, but now I've become friends with Cosette and let me tell you, it rocks to finally have a girl as a friend. The guys are great… but annoying at times. Cosette told me that she doesn't have any other friends because all of the other cheerleaders are mean and she's never got the chance to talk to anybody else. I find that incredibly sad as she's been in this school the entire time and I've only been here for three weeks and I have quite a lot of friends.

Cosette is nice and all, but she's very… eager to be friends. She's like an excited puppy and she's invited me to her house three times and I've only known her for a week. She also wants me to go to her house for a sleepover on Saturday.

Marius strides over to us, carrying a drink that I can't see clearly from where I am. "Hey Marius," I greet, shoving my way out of the group, past Feuilly and Bahorel.

"Hi Ponine!" Marius replies enthusiastically, handing me the drink he was carrying. "Your late- given reward for getting in the cheer team," he explains.

"Thanks," I laugh. I check the bottle: cherry coke. My favourite. How did he know…?

"Where's my drink, Marius?" Grantaire asks, putting on a hilarious looking pouty face similar to the one he did the day I first met him.

"Taire, he only got Eppy once cause she's his girlfriend," Combeferre states, winking at me. "He's just trying to be a good boyfriend."

"I'm not!" I argue. I can feel myself going dark crimson.

Marius doesn't say anything, he seems distracted.

"What's wrong Marius?" I blurt out, unable to contain my curiosity. The Les Amis wiggle their eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Oh, Eponine!" he says loudly, "nothing's wrong, nothing could ever be wrong as long as she is living!"

"She?" Jehan questions, staring inquisitively at Marius. Of course it's Jehan who asks him about it first. He loves romance.

"Well… I don't know her name, but I swear it's love!" Marius admits sheepishly, then begins to grin like a fool.

"Care to explain what the hell you're talking about?" Feuilly asks impatiently.

I stay silent. Marius is in love? I knew he could never love me, no one could ever love dumb old Eponine. No one except rats like Montparnasse.

"I saw her this morning when I dropped Eponine off at her cheer practice. We didn't talk, but we looked at each other and it was just magical!" Marius exclaims with a dreamy look on his face. He's not calling me Ponine. He always calls me Ponine.

"Wow, that sounds like true love," Enjolras sneers harshly, making himself obviously sarcastic to everyone but Marius. That's the first time that he's spoken all day, he seems in a bad mood for some reason.

"I know Enjolras! It is! It was like… like the moment we laid eyes on each other we were shot by Cupid! Do you guys believe in love at first sight? I didn't believe in it before, but the gaze was magical and she was so beautiful!" Marius babbles excitedly.

_Every word that he says is a dagger in me._

"Eponine!" he suddenly says, as if realising something important. "You'll know her, you're both on the cheer team!"

I give a dark chuckle. "Ok Monsieur Marius. What does she look like?" I ask not at all enthusiastically, not bothering to try to hide my displeasure.

"She has golden hair, as bright as the sun! Her face is beautiful and I'm _sure _that it's shaped like a heart, perfect pale skin, light pink lips and—" he starts, but I can't bear it any longer. Not only is he in love with someone who's not me, but he's in love with someone who is the complete opposite of me. Her hair is bright blonde, mine is dark brown, as dark as night. Apparently her head is heart shaped, I know for a fact that mine isn't. Her skin is pale, mine is tan. Her eyes are deep blue, mine are mud brown. He doesn't just love any random cheerleader though, it's worse, it's more personal than that. He loves Cosette.

I can't stand to listen to him any longer, I can feel the hot tears leaking from my eyes rapidly. I turn my back and run away from where we were standing, dropping the cola bottle onto Combeferre's feet. I'm pathetic, I love a guy that I've known for only a few weeks. But he's so kind to me. _People are never kind to me, but he is. _

I run to the garden that it's in the school grounds. I've only found it recently, but it's already my place of sanctuary. It's beautiful here. The grass is emerald green and perfectly cut, there's a fancy looking water fountain, there's a neat looking path and there's my favourite: the tree. I love the tree.

The tree is huge and great for climbing, it's leaves look teal blue and bright green, which are my two favourite colours. Some are beginning to turn red, which Enjolras would love. Cosette is the one who showed me the garden and she said that she thinks that the tree is heart shaped, although I can't see any heart shape in the tree.

I climb the tree, dragging my body towards the top. I'm not good at a lot of things, but I'm good at climbing. I feel free when I climb, I just like being up heights. I reach the very top and then attempt to hide my body in between the branches when I hear footsteps. It's probably Marius coming to see if I'm alright. I actually got lucky for once, that I chose to wear green and black, so I'm quite camouflaged with the tree. I'm wearing army green skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with an orange flame and the word 'dauntless' on it. It's from my favourite book series: Divergent. I also have my hair tied up in a ballerina bun that Azelma insisted on doing for me. She had just got a hair donut and she said that I would suit a bun. She says I do, but I don't think so.

I think I'm hidden quite well, when I see a mop of blonde hair. At first I think that it's Cosette, as she likes to visit this garden often, but then I see who the hair belongs to. _Enjolras. _What's he doing here? I'm both disappointed and relieved that Marius didn't come. Although it still hurts to think that he doesn't even care enough to come and see if I'm okay.

But why did Enjolras come? I wish he would just leave, I can't find it in myself to care about whatever it is that he wants.

"Ponine, I know that you're here," he calls. I don't reply. "Are you alright?" he asks, "Pontmercy's an idiot, you know," he states after a pause.

"Marius isn't an idiot!" I blurt out, unable to resist defending Marius. I see Enjolras smirk and I really want to jump down and punch him.

"Ep, come down," he says, looking up at the tree.

_Ep_, that's what Parnasse calls me. Ep is the greatest insult that anybody could ever call me, even worse than insults that are painfully true, _ones like whore._ "Don't call me Ep!" I yelp.

"Eponine, what's wrong?" Enjolras asks, looking genuinely concerned, "please come down." I can imagine him saying that to a child and for a moment I imagine what it would be like if Enjolras and I were married and had children. I go bright red and shake my head vigorously at myself, ashamed at my thoughts.

"Why do you even care, you stupid aristocrat" I snap angrily. I didn't curse like I often do when I'm angry, but I know that is a huge insult for Enjolras. He doesn't believe in the posh and over privileged life.

"Because you're my best friend," he replies without a moment's hesitation.

He said I'm his best friend. No one has ever told me that before. Parnasse has told me that I am the love of his life, but only when he was drunk and my dad had gave me to him for the night. Those four words, 'you're my best friend' mean so much to me. Those four simple words. I don't know how to reply, those words mean more to me than I could describe. How could I ever reply to that?

"I'm… I'm sorry," he says eventually after there's a long pause of me not knowing how to reply, "I didn't mean to make things awkward or…" he's interrupted by me jumping down from the tree and wrapping Enjolras in a tight hug. At first he seems confused, then returns the hug.

"Thank you," I reply. Those were the only words that I could muster through the tears streaming down my cheeks. I don't know why I'm cry, I don't usually cry easily, but now I was crying over Marius, who I know could never love me and now I have no idea what I'm crying for.

"Why are you crying?" Enjolras asks, stopping the hug, "did I do anything?" I laugh at how uncertain and cautious he is. So unlike most of the male species.

I wipe my eyes pathetically, "no, you didn't do anything. I have no idea why I'm crying. I'm just being really pathetic today I guess," I reply, chuckling slightly at myself.

"No, Ponine. You're never pathetic, Pontmercy is for not noticing you," he replies. Why's he being so nice to me? I haven't done anything for him, so why would he do anything for me if he knows that he'll get nothing in return? I thought it always worked like that. You do someone a favour, they do you a favour. Not this… being kind for no reason except to be kind.

I look up at him, staring into his icy blue eyes that used to seem so cold to me, but now look warm and comforting. I then realise how awkwardly close I am to him and step back, upon noticing me do this, he awkwardly steps back, blushing. "Thank you," I say, turning my back to him and jogging back to everybody else. I'll have to face Marius eventually anyway. He's my best friend. I love him.

That's what real love is. Even though I know that he doesn't love me and never will, I still love him.

"Hey, Mars!" I call, speeding up my pace when Marius is in sight.

"Eponine, are you okay! What's wrong? Why did you leave? Did someone do something? Was it Grantaire? It's usually Grantaire who upsets people, he upsets Enjolras a lot and then Enjolras gets annoyed at him. Or was it Courf? He upsets girls a lot, but sometimes he doesn't. You look really… Eponine today! Are those new shoes? OH. MY. GOD they are! Aren't they? I mean, they gotta be. Right? EPONINE!?" Marius says once I get back to the Les Amis.

"Marius, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask, no longer able to stand him talking so much and so quickly. I could barely understand a word that he said.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? Is anything wrong with you? Maybe there is cause—" Marius begins, grinning madly.

"We spiked his coke" Grantaire laughs.

"With what? Vodka?" I ask jokingly.

"How did you know?" Joly asks, staring at me very seriously.

"What the hell? Seriously? You gotta be fucking kidding me," I say,

"Someone's got a dirty mouth today," comments Joly.

"Really? How did it get dirty? What happened?" Marius begins to ask, but his questions are stopped when Combeferre elbows him in the ribs.

"Yes Joly, it's very dirty… and infectious," I tease, smirking at Joly.

Joly immediately goes ghostly pale, "in… infectious? How?" he asks nervously, taking four long steps away from me.

"If I bite you, the dirt goes from my mouth to yours," I reply, keeping a completely straight face and doing my best to keep my voice even and to not burst out laughing. Teasing Joly always makes me forget about my problems.

Joly dabs at his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief and then immediately throws it away in disgust. "Thank goodness," he says with relief, "at least there's no danger of me catching it then!"

All of them except Marius –who's gazing off into space- are staring at me intently, waiting to see what my next move is.

I bite Joly's arm.

After that, it's pandemonium.

Joly begins to scream and run around frantically, rubbing his arm with his hand and snivelling. I'm chasing after him, trying to get him to calm down, but he won't stop running, afraid that I'll get him more infected. The other boys are laughing hysterically and being no help at all, Bahorel is rolling on the floor laughing. I'm not sure if he fell or if he went down to the ground on purpose. He probably fell.

"Joly! Please calm down!"

"No! You're tricking me, you want to infect me!"

"Jol—"

"No!"

"I was kidding!"

"What?"

"I was lying Joly, calm down."

"Why would you lie to me about something as serious as illness?" Joly asks, then begins to ignore me and steps away from me, going over to Jehan.

"Joly, listen—hey, where'd Mars go?"

"Who's Mars?" asks Courfeyrac.

"Marius, you idiot."

"Oh, well he's right— where's Marius?"

"You're so stupid."

"You don't know where he is either!"

"How dumb can one person be? Are you drunk too or something?"

"No, I'm just buzzed."

"You're totally drunk, but that's not the point. Where's Marius?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because a drunk Marius on the loose isn't good for anybody."

"It's good for us…"

"How?"

"It's amusing."

"Shut up, Courf."

"You're just lovely, aren't you Ep?"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, but the next nickname is the one that I'll always be able to call you then. Deal?"

"If that means no more Ep, then fine."

"Yay, I knew you'd come around, Pony!"

"Pony? Fuck no, Courf."

"You agreed!"

"You're such a fucking bastard, you dick."

"Easy on the language there Pony, this is a public area. Kids could be near," Combeferre scolds

I glare at him.

"Guys, this is serious. We'll settle the nickname thing later, but now we need to find Marius," I command.

"We'll have to look for him," Combeferre sighs.

"Should we split up? A drunk Marius is dangerous," Feuilly asks.

"First:" I say, "yes, we should get into groups of tree. Second: then why did you get him drunk!?"

"First:" Feuilly mocks, "good idea. Second: I'm going to choose not to answer that."

"Okay, I'll go with Grantaire. We don't need two drunks on the loose," I say, "now where's Enjolras?"

"Enjolras is here," Enjolras answers, walking over to us.

"Oh good, you come with me and Grantaire then," I say, "I'll need help to control him."

"Why do I need controlled?" Grantaire asks grumpily.

"Because you're a stupid drunk who keeps getting into trouble. I've only known you for a little while and I already know how much of a pain in the ass you are," I answer, smirking at him.

"Come on then," says Enjolras, "we should look for Marius then."

* * *

"Marius what the fucking hell are you doing!?" I yell angrily when I see him I shriek when I see him stealing alcohol from a shop.

"Marius! You're stealing alcohol and you didn't even tell me first!" Grantaire whines.

"Grantaire!" I scold, slapping him on the head.

"Marius, get away. Come on," Enjolras commands, roughly grabbing Marius' arm and pulling him away. "You're coming back to your apartment."

"Do you need help bringing him back?" I ask.

"It's fine, Taire will help," Enjolras says.

"I didn't know that Taire would help," Grantaire says sarcastically.

"Well he will," I say, "cause Enjy needs help to carry your sick creation," I reply.

"It wasn't just me!" Grantaire complains.

After much more arguing, Grantaire finally agrees to help Enjolras bring Marius back to his apartment.

I watch the three leaving, laughing at the look on Grantaire's face when Marius gets slobber on his arm.

* * *

**A/N**

So here's a longer chapter! Was it okay? I was trying on purpose to make it longer, so I don't know if it's just really boring. So what did you think? Please review and thank you SOOO much for all of the reviews, follows and favs.

Cosette: Why am I so pathetic in this story? You don't portray the characters very well…

Me: Well I have a bunch of things to do, it's a miracle I even updated.

Cosette: Not all miracles are a good thing…

Me: I didn't say they were!

Marius: You hinted it…

Cosette: No she didn't, she's just stupid.

Marius: Now I think of it, you're right.

Eponine: YOU TOTALLY RUINED THE E/E FLUFF MOMENT. WHY? HOW COULD YOU?

Me: Heh heh heh… about that… I wanted to make you two kiss cause I thought it would be romantic, but too out of character for them to kiss each other after only knowing each other for a couple of weeks. There will be no proper E/E until something like chapter 20, but there will be tons of romantic tension to drive you crazy!

Enjolras: But… but….

Me: I gotta hurry up to update, so… bye! And review! Remember the one-shot!


	7. Snobby Parents and Idiots

A faster update than usual! Yay! Updated quickly cause there's a plot twist in this chapter that I'm really excited about. I've been a lot slower at updating lately cause my class are doing an end of year show (Annie) since this is our last year at the school secondary school next year though! Anyway, I got Annie in the show so I have tons of practicing and learning lines so I'm SUPER busy. I'm kinda addicted to writing this story though, so all I can say is that I really hope that I learn all of my lines soon and not just both of them like now. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 7!

* * *

~Enjolras' POV~

"Did you mean it?" Eponine asks me, swinging her legs about as she sits on a bar stool at my house as we study for the upcoming history test about the French Revolution.

"Mean what?" I ask, not lifting my head up as I continue to write. Most people would consider that rude, but Eponine doesn't usually mind.

She taps me on the head, but I ignore her, thinking that she's just trying to annoy me. She then starts to play with my hair. _I knew I should have got it cut short. _"Enjy, you alive?" she asks.

"Yes and I asked you a question," I reply, jerking my head up for just a moment to look at her.

Her hair is tied up in a neat braid that looks exactly like the one that girl had in that movie with all the kids killing each other, she is wearing an oversized dark blue top that looks like it belongs Montparnasse, who Eponine has told me more about after I told her that she was my best friend and she is wearing denim skinny jeans. When I looked at her she was giving me a playful glare and was sticking out her tongue and giving me the finger. I can't help but chuckle at her as I write.

"When you said that I was your best friend," she replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I meant it, Ponine," I reply quickly, shocked at her question, "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

She seems to relax slightly at my answer so I smile warmly at her.

"So who won the French Revolution?" I ask Eponine.

"Come on Enjolras, that's far too easy," she replies, narrowing her eyes at me.

"So you don't know the answer?" I ask teasingly.

"Of course I do!" she replies defensively, "well, it ended horribly for both sides. The royals were executed so technically the poorer people won, but things weren't much better for them afterwards, which is why there was a June Rebellion," she replies, giving me the fingers when she finishes.

I open my mouth to reply with something witty, when I hear the front door opening and I automatically cringe, thinking that it's my mother.

I hear loud, thumping footsteps and quickly realise who it is. Footsteps are like voices, each is different although some are similar and if you know a person well enough, you can tell it's them by only the sound of their footsteps.

"Who's that?" Eponine asks me, staring at me intently, blinking her huge brown eyes.

"My father," I reply without hesitation.

"Oh, I'll finally get to meet the great Apollo's dear father the might Zeus," she laughs, rising from her seat.

"Ponine, please don't-" I start to say, worried about what my father might say to her, but stop when my father enters the room.

"Hello Mr Enjolras!" Eponine immediately greets enthusiastically.

"And who might you be?" my father asks, looking at her disapproving.

Eponine looks at me, widening her eyes in disbelief, "Eponine," she replies, saying the word slowly as if she really can't believe my father at all.

My father raises an eyebrow at her, "and how do you know my son?" he asks.

"I'm his friend," she replies, now sounding angry, "do you have a problem with that?"

My father gives her a forced smile. "No, of course not dear," he replies, "in fact, how would you like to stay here for dinner?" he asks, clearing thinking that she will refuse and leave.

Eponine turns her back to my father and looks at me questionably. I shake my head.

"I would love to, thank you Mr Enjolras," Eponine says, completely ignoring me.

My father frowns, obviously shocked, then gives another forced smile that doesn't look at all genuine. "Lovely," he says, "be here at six, now goodbye until then," he continues, guiding her to the door.

"Bye Enjolras," she says, leaving the house. She'll have to walk the whole way to her house now; I was supposed to be her ride.

"What was that for?" I ask angrily, turning to my father.

"I just want to get to know your friends better, Aiden," my father replies.

"Liar," I say, "why do you suddenly care now?"

"I just want to take interest in you," he replies.

_What is this whole thing about?_

* * *

I begin to text Eponine, giving her tips on how to deal with my parents.

**Enjolras: My mother is preparing a feast and is talking about wearing a dress and makeup and my father is going to wear a suit, so maybe you should dress formally. **

**Eponine: Formally? Have you **_**seen **_**my closet?**

**Enjolras: No.**

**Eponine: Fair enough, I guess me and Zelma will have 2 go shopping.**

**Enjolras: Who's Zelma?**

**Eponine: Azelma's my little sister, she's a year younger than me.**

**Enjolras: I didn't know you had a sister.**

**Eponine: There's lots you don't know about me…**

**Enjolras: Like what?**

**Eponine: Um… **

**Eponine: My favourite colour is green!**

**Enjolras: I'll just have to find out more about you then.**

**Eponine: Dude, that sounds so messed up.**

**Enjolras: Oh shut up, you're starting to sound like Grantaire. **

**Eponine: I am **_**not **_**a drunk!**

**Enjolras: True. Anyway, when you come round don't bother bringing wine or anything. Most people find it polite but my parents are very strange and find it insulting.**

**Eponine: Why?**

**Enjolras: They think that if people give them things then they think that we are poor.**

**Eponine: …. Oh.**

**Enjolras: Yeah…**

**Eponine: Well I gtg shopping to impress your stuck up parents. Bye! **

**Enjolras: Cya Ponine.**

I smile slightly at the texts, although I'm not sure why.

* * *

I check my watch, it's 5:50. There's ten minutes for Eponine to come, if she's late at all then my parents will already hate her. Well my father already does.

I get dressed into the black suit that my mother bought me a few months ago and is now forcing me to wear. I get a red tie and awkwardly manage to tie it properly. My mother thinks that the red tie looks silly, I think all ties look silly. But red is my favourite colour, so it is my favourite tie.

I hear a knock on the door and I rush to check the time: 5: 58. Perfect.

"Ah, hello Eponine," I hear my father greet.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Enjolras," I hear Eponine's voice say.

"It's nice to see you dear," my mother says and then I can hear footsteps.

I walk down the stairs and see Eponine. It must have been some heck of a shopping trip.

Eponine is wearing a short jade green dress that finishes just above her knees, black high heels and has her hair in some kind of a fancy bun that is braided at the back. She isn't wear too much makeup, but she is wearing quite a lot. She's wearing jade green eye shadow that matches the colour of her dress and red lip-gloss.

"Eponine, I hope you don't mind, but Aiden's brother, Aaron shall be joining us," my mother says, smiling broadly.

"Who's Aiden?" she asks.

"You don't know your own friends first name?" my father asks disapprovingly.

"He introduced himself as Enjolras," Eponine bites, "and I don't mind at all if Aaron joins us."

"Good to hear," Aaron says, quickly walking down the stairs to meet us.

"Ah, Aaron it's so great to see you," mother says, speaking to him as though they don't live in the same house.

"You too mother," Aaron replies, smiling.

Eponine walks over to me, looking very uncomfortable. She doesn't say anything, so we just stand in silence.

I hate Aaron. He has dark brown hair –even darker than Eponine's- dark blue eyes and most girls consider him attractive. I hate him as he's just like my father, but he also treats girls like objects. He is the biggest pervert that I know.

"And you must be Eponine," Aaron says, striding over to Eponine as if only noticing her presence now.

"And you must be Aaron," Eponine copies, extending a hand for him to shake. Instead of shaking it, he grabs her hand and kisses it repeatedly, trailing his kisses up her arm and ending them at the strap of her dress.

"Oui Mademoiselle," he says and Eponine blushes. _You've got to be kidding me._

My parents smile at the two as if this was arranged. _Maybe that's why they wanted her to come. _

"I'll show you to the table, Eponine," Aaron says, taking her arm. I think I'm the only one who notices the hungry look that he gives Eponine.

"So Eponine," Aaron says as we sit at the table and my parents leave the room, "how did a babe like you end up friends with my loser of a brother?"

I notice Eponine blush slightly when he calls her a babe, then looks at me nervously as if asking how she should answer the question. I shake my head, but she then answers his question, ignoring me again.

"Guess Enjolras just got lucky," she replies, giving me a teasing look.

Aaron lets out a boisterous laugh and then replies with, "very lucky indeed," then whispers something into her ear, but whispers it loudly so that everyone at the table can hear. I think he did it on purpose. He whispered "but not as lucky as I would be if I had a girlfriend like you."

Eponine giggles, blushes deeply and then replies with a much quieter whisper that I can't hear.

"Would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date then, mademoiselle?" Aaron asks in reply, not even bothering to whisper.

Eponine looks at me, her cheeks crimson red, then eventually replies. "I'd love to."

_What is it with girls and pathetic crushes on guys they know nothing about?_

Then, as if on cue, my parents come back into the room and smile when they see Aaron and Eponine sitting beside each other.

_I knew it, I fucking knew it. _

_But why? The only reason I can think of is that they want to torture me._

_But why does it torture me so much?_

"Ohh, so what is going on with you two?" my mother asks suggestively, winking at Aaron. _Just kill me now. _

Aaron puts his arm around Eponine and I want to puck. He then says, "Eponine and I are going to go on a date."

"Oh that's wonderful, son," my father says, giving the couple a genuine smile.

_Oh, so he disapproves of Eponine when she is my friend, but when she is Aaron's friend he loves her as a part of the family already? _

* * *

**A/N**

What did ya think? Anyways, I wanna clear something up: Don't worry Eponine won't date him for too long and I did this for a reason. I love romantic tension! (Not only cause of that).

Enjolras: But what about me!?

Me: Uh… heh heh…

Aaron: It's fine, bro. Eponine will have a much better time with me.

Me: How did YOU get here?

Aaron: I'm a part of this story….

Me: THIS story, not Victor Hugo's story.

Aaron: So?

Me: I don't know, it's just the rules!

Aaron: What rules?

Me: Ask Javert, he's the rules expert.

Javert: *Gets out huge scroll and clears throat* Ah hem.

Aaron: …

Javert: The rules are, that only people from VICTOR HUGO'S –and not some crazy fangirl's *cough* craycrayskittlez *cough* story are allowed in this psycho's… place.

Me: Thank you! Oh and I was thinking… maybe we should move.

Enjolras: To the barricade!

Me: Sure!

Enjolras: Woah, that was an expression, I didn't mean it—

Me: No, it's a great idea!

Enjolras: No, it's very dangerous…

Me: Oh and staring a REVOLUTION isn't?

Enjolras: I never said I was logical….

Me: Then to the barricades!

Enjolras: When?

Me: In the next chapter.

Enjolras What about Aaron?

Me: He can come, there's more room in the barricade.

Aaron: Yes!

Cosette: Now, onto a very, VERY serious topic. How on EARTH did you get to be Annie?

Marius: I KNOW RIGHT!

Me: Wow, thanks?

Marius: Cosette is just saying what all of us –including the readers- were thinking.

Cosette: Marius, I can speak for myself!

Marius: Sorry dear…

Me: Well… I sang Tomorrow and Maybe and acted out some scenes then I got the part.

Cosette: But why would they choose YOU? How desperate were they?

Me: *Sniffles* Cause I'm awesome.

Enjolras: Are you CRYING?

Me: No… *Wipes eyes* My eyes are just leaking!

Cosette: Yeah… with tears.

Me: I don't have to take this from you! Bye! *Sniffles*


	8. Dress Shopping and Malls

Another update! I wasn't too long, was I? Anyways, the Annie show is soon and after that I'm going to Scotland for four days but after _that _I'll get a lot of time to update. Yay! Without any more blabbing, I gave you chapter 8!

* * *

~Enjolras' POV~

"And he gave me the most beautiful lavender roses!" Eponine continues, "did you know that lavender roses signifies love at first sight? Well it does!"

"I thought you would prefer red roses," I say, now very annoyed at the conversation.

"Red roses? They signify deep passion and long-lasting love. Oh and not being afraid of commitment! But I think they're very overdone and clique," Eponine replies.

"I thought you had a crush on Marius," I reply, trying my best to sound bored and not wanting to show how concerned I am.

"I don't, I love him," she replies simply.

"Then why are you dating Aaron?" I ask, now not sounding bored at all and practically screaming at her.

"Because Marius will never love me, he loves Cosette," she replies, now sounding a lot sadder.

"Listen Ep. I didn't mean to…" I trail off, not knowing how to finish. "I'm gonna get you a date with Marius," I suddenly reply.

"What the fuck are you talking about Enjy?" Eponine asks, staring at me and blinking slightly.

"I'm going to get Marius to get his head outta his ass and get him to notice you," I say, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to my car.

"What the hell?" she asks when I make her sit down and get on her seatbelt.

"We're going to the mall…and just so you know, I hate the mall," I reply, not able to help the wide smile that I give her.

"I hate the mall too. Why are you taking me to the mall then?" she asks, sounding very annoyed at me now.

"To get Marius to notice you, he doesn't even _know _Cosette, he just likes her cause she's pretty so we're going to buy you new stuff," I explain, starting up the car.

"What are you, my gay best friend?" she asks, smirking at me.

"No, that's Grantaire," I reply.

She gives a mock gasp, "I'm telling him that you said that!"

I shrug, knowing that she won't tell him.

The rest of the journey is uneventful except for Eponine phoning her sister to get her to come.

* * *

After I dropped Eponine off at a neighbourhood somewhat near her street and Eponine quickly ran over to her house to get Azelma –she wouldn't let me see where she lives for some reason- the three of us walk into the mall.

"Why did you ask me to come on your date?" Azelma asks, wiggling her eyebrows at me and Eponine.

Eponine elbows her in the ribs to try and get her to shut up, "Zelma it's not a date, you idiot," Eponine hisses.

"Here," I say, handing Eponine a fifty dollar bill.

Her eyes immediately widen in disbelief. "You can't be serious Enjolras," she says, staring at me as if to check if I'm serious, "I couldn't take any money from you, never mind fifty dollars."

"Ponine!" Azelma exclaims, slapping her sister, "he's giving you money, take it!"

"Zelma!" Eponine exclaims in shock. I chuckle at the both of them.

"What shop will we go to first?" Azelma asks, taking the fifty dollar bill and changing the subject. Eponine shrugs. "I know a great shop! Follow me guys!" she exclaims, running off towards a shop.

Eponine turns to me, grinning and then runs off following Azelma and yelling "Come on Enjy, keep up!"

I run after her, not wanting to be too far behind as I don't know my way around this mall very well.

"Zelma!" I hear Eponine shout, "how do you already know this mall so well? We only moved here a few months ago!"

I hear Azelma giggle and then reply with "I really like this mall!"

I suppose that answers her question.

"This shop," Azelma states when I catch up with them both. Azelma is standing outside of a shop with a lot of fancy prom- looking dresses on display at the window.

"Here?" Eponine asks, giving Azelma a doubtful look.

"Yes here. There's a dance soon! It's the start of year dance," Azelma announces, "there's a start of the year dance and also an end of year dance."

"How do you know?" I ask, surprised by how much the girl knows already.

"Zelma knows," she begins, tapping her forehead with her finger, "_ev...ery…thing."_

Eponine gives a bark of laughter, "yeah right Zel there was an email about it. How do you _not _know Enjy?" she asks, staring at me curiously.

"I _do _know," I reply, "I just don't like dances."

"You've never went to a dance?" Azelma asks with disbelief.

"No, I go to them both every year, Les Amis make me. They aren't that bad, but I've never brought a date or anything," I reply.

"You've got to be kidding me Enjy," Azelma tells me, "that's it. You're bringing a date to this dance, no matter what."

"Who?" I ask nervously.

"Anyone, I don't care as long as it's a date," she replies, "now for Eppy's dress!" she announces, dragging Eponine into the shop.

I hesitantly follow the two of them and sit in a chair waiting for them.

~Eponine's POV~

"This one too," Azelma says, handing me yet another dress. This one is coral coloured and hideous.

Finally, I suppose that Azelma had decided that I have enough dresses and she sends me into the changing rooms ordering me to come out and show her all of the dresses that I try on.

I change into the first one which is red and goes down past my ankles. I hate it, but put it on anyway and go out to show Azelma who is sitting on a seat beside Enjolras. Enjolras laughs hysterically. I order him to shut it and I then walk back into the changing room to try on a different dress which is bright pink and looks hideous on me as I have the complete wrong skin tone and hair colour for it. I walk out and Azelma immediately shakes her head so I walk into the changing room again.

I try on a number of other dresses, the coral pink one, a green one, a cream one, a white lace one and countless others, but they all looked terrible.

Eventually I get to the fourth last one and I am beginning to get fed up beyond belief of this. This dress is jade green and quite lacy. I try it on and it goes down to my knees, I then walk outside to see Azelma and Enjolras.

Azelma claps sarcastically, saying that we've finally found a dress and Enjolras starts to look at me funny so I narrow my eyes suspiciously at him.

~Enjolras' POV~

Eponine looks beautiful in the green dress, I'm almost speechless when she comes out of the changing room. I blink my eyes and turn my head slightly to the side so it doesn't look like I'm staring.

"Don't just sit there gawking Enjy," Eponine teases and I can feel myself going a deep red. _I blush far too easily around Eponine. _

"You should get it, Ponine," Azelma tells her as she puts back the rejected dresses.

"Okay," she says, getting out the fifty dollar bill and then checking the price tag on the dress. "Looks like you'll be getting ten dollars change," Eponine tells me, then walks over to buy the dress.

"You know Enjolras, you shouldn't make it so obvious that you love Eponine, it's quite pathetic," Azelma whispers teasingly, smirking at the expression on my face.

"What are you talking about? I don—" I begin to say, but I stop when Eponine walks over to us with the dress in a bag.

"We should get lunch now," Azelma says, winking at me, "it's already 2 o'clock and I'm _starving._

I agree to getting lunch now, as Eponine and I haven't had any either because neither of us were hungry.

We go to pizza hut as that is inside the mall and near the entrance that we came through.

I insist on paying, but Eponine argues so Azelma holds her back while I go up and order the pizza.

When I walk up, I see Gelinda standing by the counter. I quickly order and hope that it will be ready quickly.

"Hi Ras!" she exclaims, running over to me and wrapping me in a tight embrace that I awkwardly try to squirm out of.

"Hi Gelinda," I reply, giving her an awkward smile that I'm guessing looks one hundred per cent fake.

"It's GAlinda, Ras!" she exclaims, punching my chest and giggling."I hope there's no hard feelings about before," she whispers quietly, "you know, you _asking me out and everything!" _she squeaks, now a lot louder. A few people turn around and stare at us, so I put my head down and face the floor then force a smile.

"No hard feelings, Linda," I say, clenching my teeth.

"Well… I was thinking about it and I realised what a huge mistake I made," she says.

"What mistake?" I ask slowly and nervously.

"Saying no to you of course!" she exclaims, "but there's good news. I'll date you now!" she yells happily.

"Oh…" I say, trying to think of an excuse to say no. I then turn and see Eponine and Azelma… and _Marius. _

_What the hell is Marius doing here?_

Eponine is bright red and I can hear her giggling from here.

"That's brilliant," I reply.

"Oh Ras, we're going to be such a cute couple!" she exclaims happily.

_What did I just do?_

"You know, I think that if you were a character in a story then everything you say would be in capital letters," I state, unable to resist the urge to say that.

She gives an odd sounding giggle that is probably forced. "I guess I'm just cute and perky," she says, "so who are you here with?"

"Eponine," I admit, blushing slightly for some reason, "and her sister," I add after an awkward pause. I turn to look at our table, "… and Marius apparently," I add, seeing that he's sitting down.

Galinda gives me a curious look, but doesn't say anything, for which I'm grateful.

"Can I sit with you guys?" she eventually asks after a long, awkward pause.

The pizza is finally ready and set down in front of me.

"Sure," I reply, giving her my best smile, "that would be great. Just follow me," I command, leading her over to the table.

We both sit down at the table and Azelma immediately reaches for the pizza box and starts eating, but Eponine and Marius don't even appear to notice me. Typical.

I clear my throat.

No reaction.

I clear my throat again, this time louder.

Azelma gives me an odd look. Nothing from Eponine.

I clear my throat once again.

Azelma elbows me and Eponine continues to talk to Marius.

I clear my throat one last time.

Galinda asks me if I'm okay and calls me 'Babe'.

I turn to look at Eponine, thinking that me being called 'Babe' will get her attention. It doesn't.

Galinda doesn't seem to get what I'm trying to do, but Azelma does and elbows Eponine.

"What? Oh. Hi Enjy," Eponine says, finally noticing my existence.

"Hey Ep," I say flatly.

"Oh Pony, guess what!" Galinda squeaks.

"I'm not called Pony and I don't care," Eponine replies grumpily.

"Oh well. Enjolras and I are dating now!" she yells, sounding very high- pitched.

Eponine spits her water in Galinda's face, yelling "What?!"

Galinda wipes her face with a napkin with disgust, then smiles at the look on Eponine's face. I can't help but to smile too. "Yes," Galinda says smugly "we saw each other around and then he asked me to date him!" she says.

Eponine raises an eyebrow. "He did?"

I nod my head frantically, "I did."

"Oh," she replies, "well me and Marius have gotta go. I'll see you guys later," she says, turning to Marius and then whispering something. She then grabs Marius' hands and runs off giggling.

"What's _her _problem?" Galinda asks, kissing my cheek.

"I'm not sure," Azelma replies, "but I'm going to go now too, I don't want to intrude on you guys' couple time." When she is finished talking, she smirks at me, grinning before she walks away.

* * *

**A/N**

Gavroche: Enjy loves Eppy, Enjy loves Eppy!

Enjolras: Shut up!

Eponine: It's okay Enjolras, a lot of people do, it's nothing to be ashamed of.

Me: ANYWAY, Enjy is dating Linda! Okay a LOT of you said that you don't want him to date her, but I swear it's a part of the story and it won't last long. And to clear things up: Eponine doesn't like Aaron much yet, she will later though so be warned.

Eponine: I'm not that stupid!

Enjolras: You are when it comes to romance.

Me: Anyway, please review I love you guys! And go to this link If you want to see Eponine's dress: shop/womens/dresses/ax-paris-jade-green-lace-wrap- skater-dress_280518030


	9. Poems And Love Letters

Hey guys, I'm back! Ok so I think I have to start by giving you the reasons why I took so long to update.

1: The Annie show! It was so fun, but one girl forgot her lines so that was kinda awkward… I'm both sad and relieved that it's over.

2: I was at Scotland for a week with some people from my class as a school trip.

3: My last day of primary school was on Monday and I might never see any of the people from my class again, I wouldn't stop crying!

4: GOT (Game of Thrones) Best. Tv. Show. Ever. I've watched it since it aired, but I forgot a ton of it so after season 3 ended I've been re-watching it all, I'm up to season 1 episode 4 now.

5: GOT fanficition, I LOVE IT SO MUCH! But I can't find much good GOT fanfics, anyone know any good ones? If any of you like it though, I would recommend reading 'When Kings Collide'. Gendry and Arya is my fav by FAR. It's so perfect I just… can't.

Forgive me? Oh and our fav –and least fav- Les Mis characters were busy moving into the barricade! And let me tell you, Enjy loves it here! I have to say though, it's great. It's very airy. Anyway, we'll visit them at the end of the chapter, for now, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW, I didn't get as many reviews as usual last time.

* * *

~Eponine's POV~

I stand awkwardly, smoothing down the skirt of my cheerleading uniform while all of the other cheerleaders giggle and gossip to each other.

I look at the mirror on the wall and the reflection in front of me is completely unidentifiable as me. I'm wearing the regular cheerleading uniform which has a short navy blue skirt and a light blue top with short sleeves, I'm wearing light blue trainers with light blue laces and my hair is tied up in a high ponytail tied with a teal blue ribbon. I don't look like me and feel uncomfortable looking like this, but I suppose that I just have to deal with being a cheerleader now.

"Are you going to the dance?" Cosette asks a red-headed girl excitedly.

"I don't know, dances aren't really my thing. There _is _one guy that I like though, I would go if he asked me," the red-headed girl replies with a dreamy look.

I resist the temptation to pretend to puke.

"OHMYGODWHODOYOULIKE?" Cosette asks excitedly.

"What?" the red-headed girl asks, chuckling.

"Who. Do. You. Like?" Cosette asks slowly.

"Well…" the red-headed girl begins hesitantly, "don't tell anyone," she then whispers "Joly."

I try my hardest not to laugh, but I fail and burst into a mad fit of laughter and can't stop. Cosette and the red-headed girl begin to stare at me and give me odd looks until Cosette begins to giggle and the other girl shortly copies her and begins to laugh.

"Joly?" Cosette asks, "who's that? And why are you laughing Ponine?"

Through laughs I manage to choke out, "Joly… Is just… so…," and then release another cackle of laughter.

The red-headed girl goes very red and says, "he's kind of a dork, but I like him," then giggles nervously.

"You like a dork? Wow Chetta," Cosette laughs then gives a slight scream and says, "ohmygod! Chetta, this is Eponine. Ponine, this is Musichetta."

"Eponine," Musichetta says, testing how my name sounds from her tongue, "nice to meet you," she adds, extending a hand.

"Hey Mus…i…che..tta, mind if I call you Chetta?" I ask, realising how awkward her name is to say.

She laughs and tells me that everybody does anyway.

"So Eponine, are you going to the dance?" Cosette asks and both girls turn to face me.

"Yeah, I don't have a date though if that's what you're asking," I reply.

"Did anyone ask you?" Cosette asks me with pitying eyes.

I stay silent, their wide eyes filled with pity unnerving me until I reply with "no, but... I think I'll just go with friends. You know…"

Their eyes become wider and more filled with pity and I look down to stare at the ground, not meeting either Cosette or Musichetta's sympathetic glaze.

"It's okay Eponine," Musichetta says, patting my back in a failed attempt to 'cheer me up'. "I'm sure somebody will ask you."

"Guys, I don't care. It's fine," I say, giving them a sad smile. It's true though, I don't mind that I don't have a date. _I mind that Marius is going to go to the dance with Cosette._

"Aw poor Eppy," Cosette coos, giving me a hug that I resist the urge to struggle my way out of.

"I'm fine Cosette, just stop," I say angrily, unable to stand her any longer.

"Sorry…" Cosette apologises awkwardly then announces that its time to practice our new cheerleading routine.

"Cosette can be the most annoying person in the universe sometimes," Musichetta whispers to me, "but she's one of the sweetest people that you'll ever meet. You learn to deal with it."

I can't help but release a bark of laughter at her words and the serious look on her face. First she glares at me but then bursts out laughing so Cosette turns her head and gives us both a puzzled look.

I giggle and then kneel down to pick up the teal blue pom poms.

_God, I'm going to completely turn into one of them soon._

* * *

"He asked me! He asked me!" I hear someone who sounds suspiciously like Musichetta shout as I walk over to my locker. When I get to my locker I see Musichetta running toward me and silently confirm that it was her shouting.

"Oh my god Chetta, did Joly ask you?" I ask, not usually excited about this kind of thing, but its Joly and Joly is usually too shy to ask anybody out. If he asked Musichetta he must _really _like her.

"Yes!" she chirps happily, grabbing my arm and squeezing it tightly, causing me to shriek in pain. After my squeal, Musichetta shrieks in shock and lets go of me, apologising urgently and repeatedly.

"Chetta!" I exclaim, "calm down, it's fine."

"I'm sooo sorry though Eppy!" Musichetta says, then leans her head to the side and grins.

"What?" I ask confusedly, blinking rapidly then looking behind me to see a familiar freckled face.

"I'll leave you two alone," Musichetta says, winking at me and then walking way.

"Hi Mari—" I begin to say but am interrupted by Marius' excited words.

"Ponine I'm so glad to see you!"

"You are?"

"Of course I am! Now Ponine, could you do me a favour?"

"What favour?"

"Would you delver this letter to Cosette?" Marius asks, grinning widely like a fool and taking a light pink envelope with a red heart sticker on it out from his pocket.

I can feel my frown deepening.

"O…of course Monsieur Marius."

"Thank you so much Ponine! You're the best friend ever!"

_Only a friend._

I give a forced smile and say "you're welcome Monsieur Marius."

"Could you give it to her now? She's in your English class and that's what's next," he says, handing me the envelope.

_Little he knows, little he sees._

"Of course Monsieur Marius, I'm sure that she will accept."

"Thank you so much Ponine!" he exclaims, running off down the school corridor.

I take a deep breath and walk to English class.

* * *

"Oh my god! He likes me to? This is amazing Eponine, I didn't think that he even knew I existed!" Cosette giggles happily, smiling broadly.

"Yeah…" I reply sadly, Cosette not even noticing my sadness.

_Of course she doesn't notice, nothing is ever wrong in her little happy land._

"Marius is so cute! Don't you think? Oh, silly me of course you don't! You'd never like Marius!" she says, her whole voice extremely loud.

"Yeah, he's all yours 'Sette," I say with a slight chuckle.

"I can't wait to go with Marius!" she exclaims for the tenth time, "should I write a reply letter or just tell him? Would he prefer a letter? I think he would prefer a letter, it might be more romantic! Isn't Marius so romantic? Writing letters to each other to communicate! It's so exciting, Eppy," she says, ripping a page out of her small notebook, taking a fluffy pink pen and quickly scribbling down a note in handwriting that is somehow still extremely neat even though she rushed it. She then folds it up neatly, gets an envelope out from her bag –who carries envelopes around with them?—and puts the letter into the envelope, writing Marius' name on the front. "Would you give it to him?" she asks, staring at me with wide, begging eyes.

"Sure," I say. _Eponine the messenger pigeon. _

"Thank you so much Eponine!" she exclaims happily, giving me a quick hug and then handing me the envelope. She then goes back to her desk and sits down, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

I sigh and put the envelope into my pocket to give to Marius later, not giving into the temptation to open the letter and read it.

A few minutes later the teacher still hasn't come and Cosette's left the room to get water. Something comes over me and I take the letter from my pocket and open it, quickly skimming my eyes over the paper, it reads:

_Dearest Marius, Thank you so much for your letter! It was so romantic and sweet, it truly made my day! Of course I would love to go to the dance with you, I already can't wait. It's going to be so exciting, don't you think? I loved your poem, did you write it yourself? I'm not very good at poems, but I did manage to write this. A heart full of love, a heart full of song. –I'm doing everything all wrong, aren't I?- A heart full of love. No fear, no regret. I was lost, but when I met you, I became found! A heart full of love, a heart full of you! A single look and then I knew! From day, every day. For this isn't a dream, not a dream after all!_

_I'm not nearly as poetic as you are, sweet Marius, but I think that I did ok. _

_~Your Cosette Valjean_

_P.S. I love your idea of writing letters, it's so romantic! I can't wait to talk to you soon!_

After I finish reading I realise a few cold tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

Enjolras: *Busily tidying up barricade*

Grantaire: Enjy, we just moved in! Just relax.

Enjolras: You know what Taire, you're righ—

Grantaire: And bring me some beer!

Combeferre: Taire, it's breakfast…

Grantaire: Then make me some toast too!

Enjolras: I'm not your slave, Grantaire.

Grantaire: FINE THEN, LEAVE ME TO STARVE!

Cosette: Was it you, Skittlez?

Grantaire: You completely changed the subject…

Me: Was what me?

Cosette: Was it you who forgot the line?

Me: No, it was the girl playing Grace, she almost messed up the entire song.

Cosette: I bet it was actually you…

Me: NO IT WASN'T. I said oh boy instead of golly ONE TIME and no one noticed….

Cosette: *Raises eyebrow* You still forgot…

Me: Why do you keep bringing up my personal life? None of the readers care. NO ONE LIKES YOU COSETTE!

Enjolras: My line?

Me: Yes, Enjolras

Enjolras: Yippee! No one cares about your lonely soul Cosette!

Cosette: *Clicks fingers* I can't got no lonely soul, Marius LOVES me.

Everyone: ….

Cosette: Marius?

Everyone: …

Cosette: Marius!

Courfeyrac: Cosette, Marius may have gotten shot in the leg…

Cosette: HOW?

Enjolras: I may have gotten angry when he didn't join in with our 'Vive La France' chant.

Me: So you SHOT him?

Gavroche: You don't see me shooting people when they don't join in my 'Little People' flash mobs. Little people know where little people stand!

Everybody else: …

Gavroche: *Shoots Cosette*

Me: What the **** Gavroche you're a ******* crazy *******!

Enjolras: Language, skittlez.

Me: Oh my god the readers could be reading this!

Combeferre: Nobody reads it anyway…

Me: They do!

Combeferre: ****.

Me: Bye!


	10. Dances And Annoying Girlfriends

**First, over 4,000 words! My friends in the real world -I have actual friends?- told me that I should write longer chapters. So here ya go!**

Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but this is a really long chapter, so I think that makes up for it. Anyway, this chapter is different than the rest because it has two viewpoints, Enjolras and Eponine's but the second person's POV won't be continuing on from the other, it will be like the same story but from different people's POVs. Warning: They don't make much sense with you only read one, but it makes a lot more sense if you read them both.

***Since this is an extra long chapter, I'm going to reply to all reviews on the next chapter and I might reply to reviews more often***

Anyway, without any more babbling, I give you… THE DANCE CHAPTER!

* * *

~Enjolras' POV~

"I can't wait until the dance tonight!" Galinda squeaks as we sit at a table eating lunch. None of my friends like Galinda, but they put up with her somehow. "I've bought the prettiest dress and my friends are going to give me a makeover! I'm so excited, aren't you?" she asks me, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh… yes," I reply, ending my sentence as if it were a question.

"Goody!" she squeals, kissing me on the cheek. I look over at Eponine, who is on her phone texting somebody. She hasn't looked up from her phone since she sat down.

I elbow Grantaire and nod my head in Eponine's direction. Grantaire gets the message and asks Eponine what the hell she's doing.

"Mind your own fucking business you nosey bastard," Eponine snaps back angrily.

Grantaire widens his eyes at the usually cheery girl's grumpiness. "Calm down Eppy," he says cautiously.

"Don't tell me what to do," Eponine replies calmly without looking up from her phone.

"So," Grantaire says, changing the subject, "Linda, Enjy, are you both excited for the dance tonight?"

"Totally!" Galinda exclaims, snuggling up next to me.

"Yeah…" I say slowly, glaring at Grantaire, although Galinda doesn't even notice.

"We should all go as a group!" Grantaire exclaims with fake excitement.

Galinda frowns slightly and gives me a pleading look. I ignore her.

"Sure," she eventually answers, sighing exasperatedly.

"Good."

* * *

There's a loud knock on the front door by who I'm guessing is Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Feuilly who agreed to give me a lift to the dance.

I glance at my reflection in the mirror for a quick second. My mother made a huge fuss over me and how I look for the dance as she thinks that it's important.

I quickly walk downstairs to see a flustered Aaron arguing with a grinning Grantaire. "Ah, Enjolras," Grantaire says, waving his arm at me, "it took you long enough, I never knew getting pretty took quite so long." He then erupted into laughter.

"You have the stupidest friends," Aaron says, pushing past me and walking into one of our living rooms.

"I also have the stupidest brother," I tell Grantaire, following him out of the house and locking the front door, keeping Aaron locked in while my parents are out on a date.

Grantaire grins at me and leads me over to Feuilly's old cheap car. "Ah, he has finally arrived," Courfeyrac announces, laughing merrily, causing me and Feuilly to roll our eyes at him.

"So Feuilly is driving, that means that the rest of us can pre-drink," Grantaire announces, bringing out a packet of beer cans, "I doubt they'll serve alcohol at a school dance."

"I also doubt that they would tolerate drunk people there," I tell him, snatching the packet of beer cans from him.

"Don't be such a buzz kill Enjy," Grantaire moans.

"It's better than the teachers kicking us out for being drunk," Feuilly points out as he drives us to the dance.

"They have a point for once," Courfeyrac admits.

"Fine," Grantaire sighs.

* * *

"We're here," Courfeyrac announces with a smirk.

"No kidding," I reply sarcastically.

"Let's just go in," Feuilly sighs, getting out of the car. The rest of us get out of the car and follow him into the school.

We all walk into the assembly hall and the dance isn't what I had anticipated at all, it looks… fun. The first thing that I notice is that there are no teachers –that seems odd, but great- and I notice how crowed it is here and to my surprise I notice how many obviously drunk people there are here.

"I told you Enjy!" Grantaire exclaims, "I told you that people would be wasted!"

"Keep your voice down Taire," Feuilly scolds.

"And don't call me Enjy," I add.

Grantaire sighs dramatically, "nothing to add Courf?" he asks, turning to face the resident flirt only to find that he's not there. He gives another dramatic sigh. "Let's just go find our friends. And Galinda."

"Yeah, especially Comb and Ponine," I say, "Galinda, not so much."

"But Galinda is your girlfriend dude, what would she think of you ditching her to hang out with Ferre's girl," I hear Lesgle's voice say. "What would Ferre think?"

"What are you talking about?" Courfeyrac asks with a certain emotion in his voice that I can't identify.

"Oh yes, Ferre and Eppy are dating now," Lesgle smirks.

"How?" I ask quickly.

"Well, she looks super hot tonight, like even hotter than usual," Lesgle says, smirking at something. "And Ferre told her."

"That doesn't sound like something Combeferre would say," I point out.

"Yeah, but he loves her and stuff. And really, who could blame him?" Lesgle laughs, "anyway, Ponine told him the same and kissed him on the lips. Then Combeferre kissed her again and now they're dating."

"But…" I stammer, "but she doesn't love him."

Lesgle lets out a bark of laughter that I'm guessing is because of how pathetic I am right now. "Well maybe you don't know her as well as you thought you did. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because she's one of my best friends," I reply after a pause, "where _is _everybody else?"

"I'm not sure," Lesgle says, "but you stay here in case they come and I'll go and look for them." There's something about the way he says it that makes it seem suspicious, but I agree nonetheless.

I stay standing here when Eponine runs into me.

"Hi," I say, chuckling slightly.

"Hey," she replies, smiling widely at me.

"You look really nice," I say, noticing how beautiful she really looks. Her hair is neatly brushed and slightly curled, she's wearing the jade green dress that she chose to impress Marius, gold high heels and she's wearing some makeup.

"Why thank you," she says mockingly, giving me a mock curtsy, "you don't look too bad yourself, pretty boy," she smirks.

"Why thank you, Mademoiselle," I thank, giving her a mock bow, "may I have this dance, my lady?" I ask.

She puts a hand to her chest in mock surprise. "But you belong to another," she says, "and as do I, it appears," she adds, not knowing that I already know about her and Ferre.

"And who would that be?" I ask, not wanting her to find out that I've been told about her and Combeferre.

"I'll give you a clue," she whispers, "your best friend."

"Ferre," I states, "I thought you loved Marius."

"I do," she replies, "but he and Cosette love each other and even if by some miracle Marius did like me, I could never do that to Cosette, she's like the sweetest person ever."

"Eponine Thenardier, I will never understand you," I state in a joking tone, but don't smile at her.

"And that's the way I like it," she replies, grinning widely at me and walking away somewhere.

"Why were you talking to her?" I hear a voice behind me ask and I can't help wincing.

"Because she's my friend," I tell Galinda angrily.

"Well I'm your girlfriend and you haven't talked to me all night! The dance is almost over now," she whines.

"Well my friend Courfeyrac is throwing an after party since this dance ends so early, you could go to that I guess," I reply.

"Yay!" she exclaims, "do you think I look pretty?" she asks, batting her eyelashes annoyingly.

I actually look at her properly for the first time tonight. Her blonde hair is straightened, she's wearing blue eye shadow to bring out the blue in her eyes, she's wearing deep red lipstick, a red strapless dress with white polka dots on it.

"Yeah, sure," I really, thinking back to how much prettier Eponine looked.

"Thank you babe! I'll see you at the party! –I'll get my friends to text me the address, they're bound to know!" she exclaims happily, skipping away happily.

* * *

~Eponine's POV~

I carefully grab my dress and high heels for the dance and put them in my gold bag. I then quickly climb out my bedroom window. Once out of my house, I see Cosette's red Ferrari –but seriously, what seventeen year old girl is allowed a Ferrari?-

"Hey Eppy!" Cosette greets happily, grinning from ear to ear, "Chetta's coming to my house to get ready too."

"Kay Sette," I reply, getting into the front seat of the car.

* * *

"Hey dad! Me and Eponine are here," Cosette calls.

"Oh good," I hear a male voice who I am guessing is Cosette's father says, "your friend Mus-i-che-tta is here."

I hear bell-like laughter at his attempt to say Musichetta's name.

"Okay," Cosette replies, leading me to her living room where her father and Musichetta are sitting on the sofa. "Come on Musichetta," Cosette says, grabbing Musichetta's wrist and dragging her upstairs to her room with me following closely behind.

"Let's get in our dresses first," Musichetta suggests.

Cosette agrees and sends us all into different rooms. I go into the bathroom and quickly change into the jade green dress and gold peep toe high heels. I fold my other clothes up and put them into my gold bag then walk out of the bathroom and knock on Cosette's door.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

She opens the door and I walk into her room, Musichetta's there too. "I didn't take that long, did I?"

"Not really," Musichetta says, "me and Sette are just quicker."

Cosette is wearing a shell pink strapless dress that ends just above her knees and has silver sequences on the top of it. She's also wearing silver peep toe high heels that are almost identical to mine except for the colour.

Musichetta is wearing a dark blue dress that also ends just above her knees and has silver sequences across the end of the top part. She's also wearing the same silver peep toe high heels as Cosette.

They both look far more beautiful than me.

"That's a very nice dress Ponine," Musichetta comments with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "any guy that you're trying to impress?"

I blush feverishly and am tempted to lie, but something about that look she gives me makes me feel like I can't lie to her. "Well there is this one guy…" I admit, trailing off and facing the ground, avoiding eye contact with the pretty red-head.

"He'll love you Ponine," she assures, not asking me who it is which I'm grateful for.

"No he won't," I say, finally facing her.

"Why wouldn't he? You're funny, kind and beautiful," Cosette says, looking genuinely confused.

"I'm not beautiful," I object, "especially compared to you two."

Cosette and Musichetta exchange a look. "Of course you're beautiful Eponine, but have you ever heard of makeup?" Musichetta asks, taking a giant makeup case from Cosette. "Makeover time Eppy."

After about 10 minutes of persuasion and both Cosette and Musichetta getting makeovers from me and the other one, they finally convince me to let them both give me a makeover.

"Finished," Cosette announces after what feels like an eternity.

"Look, guys, I appreciate your effort, I really do. But I just don't think that you're going to get me to look pretty, I'm sorry but…" I'm stopped by Cosette grabbing my shoulders and turning my body around to face Cosette's mirror.

The girl in the mirror isn't me, it can't be me. She's beautiful and I'm definitely not. The girl has full pink lips, warm chocolate brown eyes with jade green eye shadow to match my dress and smooth silky dark brown hair that has been curled slightly so now appears like a flowing river.

"That can't be me…" I say, beyond shocked at my new appearance.

"It is though," Musichetta giggles, "and you're hot."

"Just stay away from Joly and Marius, they're ours, but your mystery crush, you can have," Cosette laughs, not knowing the irony of what she just said.

I laugh nervously. "Of course."

"So you guys ready to go?" Musichetta asks.

"Yep," I answer, "Joly will be waiting for you."

Musichetta laughs her bell like laugh and we all go to Cosette's car and she begins to drive us to the dance.

* * *

"We're here!" Cosette squeaks excitedly.

"We're here…" I repeat, cringing when I realise how nervous I sound.

"I wish you would tell us who you like," Musichetta sighs, "but it doesn't matter, because he's going to love you and we'll all know when you two start to date!"

"I doubt that will happen," I mutter under my breath, but luckily she doesn't seem to notice.

"Come on then guys," Cosette instructs, smiling and dragging me and Musichetta into the school and into the assembly hall.

It's mad in there. It's beyond crowded, there's loud music, surprisingly no teachers and some obviously drunk people. "This doesn't look like a dance that the school would hold," I whisper nervously, darting my head around the room frantically, making sure that Montparnasse isn't here. I doubt that he would come to a school dance though, it doesn't seem like the type of thing that he would go to.

"Don't be such a buzz kill Eppy," Musichetta scolds, "it'll be fun."

"If you say so," I agree hesitantly.

"Now let's go find the guys," Musichetta says.

"If you say so," I repeat, this time with a much more cheery tone of voice.

We walk around for a while, occasionally pushing past people who won't move and eventually find Combeferre, Lesgle, Bahorel, Joly and Jean.

"Heyya Joly," Musichetta says with a teasingly seductive voice that I can't help but snigger at, then burst out laughing at the deep shade of red that Joly's cheeks turn.

"H… hi Chetta," Joly greets shyly.

"Go any redder and I swear you will burst," I tease jokingly, "I still can't believe that you actually plucked up the courage to ask Chetta out, Jol."

"Jol?" he questions, his redness finally fading.

"It's your new nickname!" I beam.

"You really do love nicknames, Eppy," Joly teases.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eppy," I practically growl, filled with rage at the annoying nickname.

"You look hot, Ponine," Combeferre comments, staring at me intently and changing the subject. _Probably just trying to get me to stop being angry. _

"You don't look so bad yourself Ferre," I reply, kissing him full on the lips and then smirking at the enraptured expression on his face.

"That was my first kiss, you know," he whispers to me nervously.

I laugh at first, thinking that it's a joke. "Wait… you aren't kidding?" I ask eventually.

"Nope…" he replies.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize, "I didn't mean to…" I stop talking when his lips press against mine.

At first, I am too shocked to respond, but I then return the kiss, not wanting to hurt him.

Combeferre pulls away quite quickly, beaming happily at me. "I was always too nervous to tell you that I like you," he admits sheepishly.

I think of Cosette, who is dating Marius and Musichetta, who is dating Joly. Even Enjolras the 'Marble Statue' has a girlfriend. And Ferre is a good guy…

"Me too," I lie. I then notice everybody else staring at Combeferre and I with eyes as wide as saucers.

"So that's who you like!" Musichetta exclaims.

"Yeah," I chuckle and Combeferre gives a nervous smile.

_Combeferre is Enjolras' closest friend, _something about that seems awkward, although I'm not really sure why.

I see Lesgle walk away somewhere but I don't bother mentioning it, he can do what he wants.

"Where's Marius?" Cosette asks. _I was wondering when that was coming. _But where _is _he?

"I don't know," I hear a familiar voice say and two large clumsy hands cover Cosette's eyes, I also see the top of a head which belongs to someone with tousled mousey brown hair. "But I was just wondering that myself."

Cosette lets out a perfect giggle and I let out a snort of laughter. _This is exactly why Marius loves her, not me. _

"You look beauty Mon Cheri," Marius complements, removing his hands from Cosette's eyes.

"As do you mon poète parfait," Cosette says in a perfect French accent.

"Uh…" Marius runs a hand through his hair adorably, "I'm not very good at French," he mutters turning an adorable shade of pink much like the colour he turned the day we first met. "You look beautiful by the way Eponine," he adds, giving me a charming smile.

I giggle like a love-sick fourteen year old who knows nothing about life and turn deep red. I've always hated that about myself, when I'm embarrassed at all I turn a deep, ugly red instead of a cute pink like most people.

Cosette and Marius continue to flirt when I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see a nervous looking Combeferre. "Should we go find everybody else?" he asks. I nod and follow him, pushing past people.

Unfortunately, one of the people that I push past is Montparnasse.

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid—" he begins to say, but stops when he turns around and sees me. Combeferre stops walking and gives me a worried glance. "Ah, Eponine. I was wondering when you would show up," he says, grinning. "But who's this?" he asks, noticing Combeferre standing closely to me.

"This is Combeferre, what's it to you Parnasse?" I say, not wanting him to know that I'm pretty much dating Combeferre now.

"What kind of a name is Combeferre?" he scoffs.

"What kind of a name is Parnasse?" Combeferre mocks.

"It's a nickname. You know, couples like to give each other nicknames. I'm Montparnasse, so Parnasse. Eponine is Ep," Montparnasse replies smoothly.

"We're not a couple Parnasse, I told you that," I practically growl at him.

"What? Are you two a couple?" he asks, laughing manically.

His question is greeted with silence.

"Don't hurt him," I say after Montparnasse gives him a murderous glare, finally putting the pieces together.

"Oh I'll do more than that," he announces, stepping toward Combeferre.

I shut my eyes tightly until I hear a fist connect with a jaw and a frustrated cry of agony. I open my eyes quickly and see Montparnasse sitting on the ground, cradling his jaw with his hand.

"Ferre…" I say and he turns to face me, wiping the triumphant grin from his face and pouting like a six year old getting told off by his mother. "You're brilliant!" I suddenly exclaim, giving him a tight hug and whisper "I'll explain it later," into his ear.

"_You're brilliant," _Montparnasse mocks, "you are simply pathetic. Now get away from my girl," he orders, standing up and roughly grabbing me by the wrist and pushing Combeferre onto the ground. He drags me out of the room and down the corridors until we're out of the school.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"You, Ep," he breaths into my ear.

"Get away!" I screech as he attempts to run his hand up the skirt of my dress.

"Come on Ep," he begs and I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No, get away," I hiss, kneeing him in the balls and running back into the school as fast as I possibly can. I'm tall and have long legs so I'm naturally fast and usually get enough practice with running, so I can just about outrun Parnasse.

I run into the assembly hall again and accidentally bump into Enjolras.

"Hi," he says, chuckling.

"Hey," I give him my best smile.

"You look really nice…" he says, sounding extremely nervous.

"Why thank you," I say, giving him a mock curtsy, "you don't look too bad yourself, pretty boy," I tease.

"Why thank you, Mademoiselle," he says, giving me a mock bow, "may I have this dance, my lady?" he asks, his bright blue eyes gleaming with hope.

I put a hand to my chest in mock surprise. "But you belong to another," I say, "and as do I, it appears," I add, remembering that he doesn't know about me and Combeferre.

"And who would that be?" he asks.

"I'll give you a clue," I whisper, "your best friend."

"Ferre," he states, "I thought you loved Marius."

"I do," I reply, "but he and Cosette love each other and even if by some miracle Marius did like me, I could never do that to Cosette, she's like the sweetest person ever."

"Eponine Thenardier, I will never understand you," he states in a joking tone, but doesn't offer any smiles.

"And that's the way I like it," I reply, grinning at him and then walking off to look for Combeferre.

* * *

**A/N**

Cosette: I love this chapter so much!

Me: Thanks Sette!

Cosette: You're welcome Skittlez!

Courfeyrac: Since when are you two friends?

Cosette: Because I'm not really Cosette… *Pulls off mask*

Me: Meet Sparklesbuddy!

Sparklesbuddy: Heyyyy guys!

Enjolras: What kind of a name is Sparklesbuddy?

Sparklesbuddy: A better name than Enjolras! *Clicks fingers*

Enjolras: *Sniffles* My mother gave me that name.

Me: Sparkles, no being mean to Enjy. Enjy, no being mean to my new fanfiction buddy!

Enjolras: Fanfiction buddy? You mean she's gonna be at the barricade all the time now?

Me: No, but she asked to visit the barricade.

Enjolras: So will there be any more visitors?

Me: Probably not, but if anyone asks I'll let them. Why?

Enjolras: *Blushes* I may have a crush on one of our readers.

Me: _You _have a crush? And _our _readers?

Sparklesbuddy: It's me, isn't it?

Enjolras: It's not just YOUR story, it's time that the readers know where you get your ideas from… -It's me, guys.- Cause I'm a great writer. And NO Sparklesbuddy. NO!

Me: Shut it Enjy! They don't need to know that.

Enjolras: They really do.

Combeferre: And from me!

Enjolras: Yeah… sadly…

Me: ANYWAY, some dude called 'heyitsmarvin' is reposting my stories –including this one- and saying that he wrote them. Please look him up and help me to stop him. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update soon.

**Just remember, every review for this chapter will get replied to in the next chapter!**


	11. Stupid Plans And Idiotic Courfs

Hey guys I'm SOO SOO SORRY that it took this long to update, but I was on holiday and when I got back I just didn't want to write anymore and then got writers block :/ So I'm so sorry for taking so long to update and then making this so short but I'll try to update ASAP.

Now- replying to reviews

**Guest- Sorry you need to be able to PM me to join the barricade? Could you make an account? And I LOVE writing Parnasse! Blackmailing Eppy is an epic idea... I have a new plot-twist idea now...**

**AzureOtter- Thank you! All of your reviews make me smile so much! :)**

**Eponine - You'll just have to wait and see! ;) Ice princess? I think I just made a reference without even knowing it... **

**EponineLoveEnjy- HERE'S MORE.**

**Enjy's Little Fangirl- As much as Enjy? :OO I'm so honored! -bows dramatically- I hope this chapter helps you survive! Enjy and freak-face won't be together for too long, but I love writing it 'cause whenever my friend in real reads them she starts a huge rant about how much she hates Galinda. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG!**

**Oliveithurbide- I finally wrote more! :)**

**seclinalunica- Don't worry, I'm a drama lover so there will be loads of that! Enjolras will confess soon enough, but I'm still thinking of every single way to make it perfect. **

**IvyGreen13- Thank you! I love writing Enjolras, although it's hard modernizing him so he's a little OOC cause he does need to actually fall in love instead of being asexual. I love writing characters that everybody hates, it's so fun!  
**

**Iceflower- Sorry for making you upset! And thank you for reviewing every single one of my chapters! Don;t worry this chapter explains why Eppy is with Ferre, it won't last!**

**Barfanichita- Ice Princess again? I'm sorry but I really have NO idea what Ice Princess is. I'm making references to stuff that I've never heard of!**

* * *

~Third Person~

"No Ferre!" Eponine shrieked in between giggles as Combeferre was tickling her, trying to get her to crack. "I just…. Don't… Stop!... Like…. Parties!"

"Nonsense," her boyfriend argued. "Everybody likes parties, even Enjolras is going and you know what he's like. Do you really want to be less fun than Enjolras?"

"No way!" she exclaimed quickly, breathing quickly in mock fear at the prospect. "We're going… and quickly," she commanded, for once her stubbornness was beaten.

Combeferre grabbed her hand and in shock, she tripped him up, but him, holding her hand, dragged her down with him. "Ferre!" she shrieked.

"Eppy," he groaned, making fun of her.

When Eponine looked down, she saw that she was on top of a very red-faced Combeferre, their faces inches apart. She didn't love Combeferre, but something inside of her willed her to kiss him… and she was very bad at refusing things. So she leant in to kiss him and he did the same, but they quickly jumped apart, jumping to their feet when they heard a chuckle.

"Get a room you too," a laughing Courfeyrac said.

Combeferre went so red that Eponine was actually slightly worried about his health, but even she went slightly red. "Shut up Courf," was her only reply.

"Really Eppy? You've stooped so low that you're saying shut up? You're better than that," Courfeyrac teased.

"Fucking piss off you fucking cunt or I fucking swear I will fucking kick you in your—" she began to seethe, but Combeferre hurriedly covered her mouth and gently dragged her away and into the house.

"That's more like you…" Courfeyrac muttered under his breath as the couple walked away.

He was very curious about the way that they were acting it was as if they were in love. Which they weren't, they couldn't be. That would make him wrong and he was never wrong about that kind of thing.

Unless Combeferre was a really good actor, he was falling for Eponine.

Their plan was simple, Eponine and Enjolras obviously loved each other and they would be perfect together, but they were both so stubborn that he knew they would never get together on their own. They just needed a little… push. That was all. So the plan was that Combeferre would ask Eponine out, they all knew that the brunette was terrible at refusing things, so she would say yes. Then, Enjolras being Enjolras would only realise then how much he truly loved Eponine and would get jealous. _Especially since it was his best friend she was dating, that's why it was so perfect. _

Enjolras would kiss Eponine or something like that, Eponine and him would confess their love and start dating then get married or whatever couples did. _And it would be perfect. There were just a few possible problems._

1: Combeferre might fall for Eponine. She _was _credibly beautiful, even though she put almost no effort into her appearance.

2: Another guy might fall for Eponine and make a move on her. –Eponine can't say no to people-

3: Eponine could fall for another guy. She _was _looking at Marius a whole lot.

4: Enjolras might be too stubborn to make a move on her.

But of course, Courfeyrac was too proud of himself to think about any possible issues. So he walked into this party with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N**

So I tried writing this in third person instead of people's POVs, which do you prefer? Vote in comments 'cause it will depend on which one I write with.


	12. Ehh

~Third person~

"Drink, drink!" the crowd roared as Grantaire downed what seemed like his 100th bottle of beer. When Grantaire finished, Combeferre smiled smugly and he and Eponine walked over to Courfeyrac, Combeferre grinning from ear to ear. Courfeyrac frowned when he saw his friend's smug smile.

"I told you that Taire could beat your cousin," Combeferre stated, chuckling at the look on Courfeyrac's face.

"My cousin had a bad day. That's all, he could still beat Taire another time," Courfeyrac argued weakly, knowing that Grantaire could indeed beat anybody.

Combeferre just shook his head and put out his hand for the ten dollars that Courfeyrac owed him. Courfeyrac glared at his friend's outstretched arm and begrudging placed the 10 dollars onto his hand. "I'm going to get that back, so don't go spending it in a hurry," he warned.

"I wouldn't dare, why miss a chance to get more money from you?" Combeferre asked jokingly.

As the pair continued to argue with Combeferre randomly throwing in philosophical comments, Eponine began to get extremely bored and began to look around the room, watching everybody have fun.

Her eyes settled on Marius and Cosette sitting on the couch together, Marius braiding Cosette's hair and Cosette smiling contently while they talked. Eponine didn't know how they talked that much, sometimes they never shut up and sometimes they were completely silent, just sitting together and staring into each other's eyes or sometimes Marius read to her. in short, Eponine envied them so much it hurt.

"Eponine?" Combeferre asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hu- what?" she asked.

Combeferre sighed as if there was something that he wasn't telling her. "I gotta go talk to Courfeyrac about something, I can tell you're bored so you don't need to follow me everywhere I go."

"Okay… if you're sure," Eponine said, smiling widely at him and rubbing her head, realising how drunk she really was.

She saw Galinda and Enjolras talking to each other, Galinda giggling loudly and Enjolras frowning deeply. Eponine grabbed a can of beer and smiled sweetly at Enjolras, ignoring Galinda as she had done to Eponine so many times. "Hey Enjolras," she greeted, imitating Galinda.

"Uh hi Eponine," Enjolras greeted, looking up from the table that his eyes had been fixed on.

"How are you?" she asked, resting her elbows on the table and grinning at him.

"Good," he replied, staring at her curiously, completely forgetting about his girlfriend. He didn't suspect her of being drunk as he wasn't exactly sober after downing a few cans of beer to try and zone out Galinda.

"Do you like the party?" she asked, moving her face ever so slightly closer to his.

"No, Enjolras doesn't like parties," Galinda snapped, dragging Enjolras –who had also edged closer to Eponine- further away.

"I like this party," Enjolras objected, glaring fiercely at Galinda.

"Enjolras, let's go," she commanded, causing Eponine to frown and stick her tongue out at her before grabbing another can of beer.

"You know what Galinda? No. just piss off," Enjolras argued.

"Come on Enjy, you don't mean it, let's just—" Galinda began to say, getting incredibly nervous.

"Fuck. Off," Enjolras snarled. Eponine beamed with pride.

"No, you can't speak to me like that, I _refuse _to be-" Galinda argued.

Enjolras stood, raising a fist and actually preparing to punch the girl in the face.

"_Enjolras," _Galinda snapped, taking a cautious step back. Enjolras stepped forward.

Enjolras shook his head, reminding himself that he couldn't just punch the girl. "Leave Galinda," he sighed.

"But Enjolras, you're my _boyfriend," _Galinda pointed out, seeing Enjolras' lowered wrist and squeezing it gently. "I love you, sweetie."

"You don't love me. Your just fucking obsessed with me and I'm so bloody sick of a bunch of crazy girls giggling around me just because the idea that they wanted to date me somehow got into their sick, twisted minds. I don't want to date _anyone, _so I'm not going to. Consider yourself single," Enjolras snapped, grabbing Eponine's wrist tightly and dragging her from the room.

"You want to date Eponine though!" Galinda shrieked from behind them both.

XXX

**A/N**

Ugh this is getting so hard to write and I think it's showing in the drop of quality in the chapters and the shortage of length so instead of posting a million awful chapters I'm putting this story on hiatus. I don't know how long it will be, but I know that I just can't write this anymore. Sorry.


End file.
